Hyper and Fiona
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: Hyper meets Fiona where they immediately became a couple after Fiona learns that Hyper was used by Rouge like a puppet and promises Hyper that she won't use him like what Rouge did and together both Hyper and Fiona go on many adventures
1. Chapter 1

My first Hyper and Fiona story, I used to hate Fiona because of Gothnebula's fan fiction stories but after learning of Fiona's history in the original comics series by Archie .

I felt disappointed of how Archie wrote the character, writing her from a good girl to a bad one and how Tails was in love with her until Sonic got in the way, taking her dates behind Tails' back and now thanks to Sonic, Fiona's now in love with Scourge, poor fox boy, maybe I'll write my own TailsXFiona stories someday .

Hyper the green striped black hedgehog was walking down the street of Station Square when a seductive voice said "Hey" which Hyper turned around, seductively walking up to him was red colored female fox in leather outfit "Hey" the red colored said as she wrapped her arm around Hyper's neck, pulled up him up close and stroked his quills which he purred "Uh I'm Hyper and you are" "Fiona" Fiona responded "F, Fiona" Hyper nervously repeated "Mm hmm" Fiona answered "Yes sweetie, I'm Fiona" as she then rubs Hyper's back but Hyper then frowns as he turned away "What's the matter Hyper" Fiona asked "I met someone with an attitude like that" "Who" Fiona asked "Rouge" Hyper answered "Rouge the bat" "Rouge" Fiona repeated Hyper nodded then explained "When I had a relationship with her, I had no idea she has been manipulating me the whole time so when I realized it, I decided to break off the relationship and vowed not to fall to anyone again until I know they are who they are"

Then Hyper shredded tears, remembering how Rouge treated him "Wow" Fiona exclaimed "I didn't know she used you, just for her own gain" as Hyper begins to shred more tears, Fiona turned Hyper around, pulled him up close and comforted him by wrapping her arms around his waist, rubbing his while Hyper wraps his arms around Fiona's neck, sobbing in her chests .

Fiona stroked his quills "Well don't worry Hyper" Fiona assured him "I won't play you like what Rouge did" which Hyper nodded as wipes his tears but just when he calmed down, another seductive voice said "Hey Hyper, did you miss me" Hyper knew who it was as he buried his face in Fiona's chests "Rouge, leave him alone" "What" Rouge asked "You know what" Fiona responded "You used him, using to get what you want" "Um I, I don't know what you're talking about" Rouge responded trying to act innocent but Fiona saw it through "I know what you're doing Rouge, you're not getting away with it" then asked "Weren't you in love with Shadow or Knuckles, I could've sworn you were"

"Shadow won't spend anytime with me" Rouge responded "So stubborn" then frustratingly sighed "And that disgusting Echidna, he just keeps me off of his Island" "That's because you kept trying to steal his emerald"

"Well the emeralds are mine" Rouge grumbled "And so are the world's gems" "Well they're not yours Rouge" Fiona responded "And neither is Hyper"

"Fine" Rouge responded "You can have him" "I will" Fiona replied before Rouge flew straight high in the air and flew away "She's gone now Hyper" Fiona said as she stroked his quills "Ok" he responded as he removed his face from Fiona's chests "Hey Hyper, can I come home with you" "Um sure" Hyper responded and so Fiona went home with Hyper .

When Fiona went home with Hyper at his house, Hyper fell back on the couch which Fiona joined him as she took off her leather boots then comforted him "I won't treat you like what Rouge did" Fiona said as she stroked his quills "Y You won't" Hyper asked "No Sweetie" Fiona answered "I won't"

Then Hyper laid his head on Fiona's chests and wrapped his around her waist "From now on Hyper I'm your girlfriend" "R Really" Hyper asked "Really sweetie" Fiona responded "Really" as she then kissed him on his forehead as she continued stroking his quills .

Hyper, enjoying his quills being stroked by Fiona purred and nudged his head into her chests "You're really nice" Hyper commented as he rests his head on Fiona's chests then Fiona offered "Wanna go do something fun sweetie" "Sure" Hyper answered as both he and Fiona got up but Fiona first got her boots back on before she and Hyper left the house .

"Wanna go see a movie sweetie" Fiona asked "Sure" then Fiona took out her cellphone and checked what movies that are playing right now "Let's see, there's Captain America : Civil War, Batman Vs Superman : Dawn of Justice" "Captain America : Civil War" Hyper responded "Captain America" Fiona repeated then asked "But what about B v S" "That movie sucks" Hyper responded "The performance of Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill were good but that Eisenberg as Lex Luthor, can't believe they made him such a total nerd" "So, wanna see Captain America : Civil War" Fiona asked "Yes" Hyper responded "Let's go see it"

At the movie theater while Fiona's purchasing tickets, a male seductive voice said "Heya babe how's it going, I've been looking all over for you" which Fiona knew who it was "For the last time Scourge, I'm not your babe anymore" which Scourge the green hedgehog responded "Sure you are babe, sure you are"

"Well I know you Scourge" said Fiona "You never changed" "But I have Fiona" Scourge said "Really I have"

"Then look at me" Fiona responded "Look at me in the eye and tell me, did you really change" which Scourge did but upon looking at her, Scourge started shaking, trembling in fear "I knew it" Fiona smirked "You never changed, you said you'd change just to get me back into the Destructix" "You were with them" Hyper asked "Yes sweetie" Fiona answered "Yes I was" then explained "When I was them, I had been the top co leader along with Scourge" "When did you break up with him" "When I found out he making with other women so I left him"

But when Fiona turned to Scourge, Scourge was already gone "Looks like you've scared him shitless" "Yeah" Fiona laughed then Hyper looked at his watch and realizes "Civil War's about to start" which Fiona as both she and Hyper hurried inside the theater, bought a bucket of popcorn and went to the room the movie's playing in just as the movie's about to start .

As the movie played, Hyper and Fiona shared popcorn with each other until they accidently caught each other's hands which they blushed .

Later as Hyper and Fiona came out of the theater after the movie was over "Wow that movie was amazing" Fiona commented "Yeah it was" Hyper agreed "But I can't believe it was the Captain's old partner Bucky who murdered Stark's parents" Fiona said "Yeah and I bet Stark's pissed at the Captain for keeping it a secret for so long" Hyper responded then Fiona commented "Well I guess that movie's better then B vs S" which Hyper agrees "Yeah, Civil War's million times better than Dawn of Justice"

Later, Hyper and Fiona went to the park where they playfully chased each other in the nearby grass field but when Hyper tackled Fiona, both he and Fiona rolled down the hill .

When they got to the bottom of the hill, Hyper was on top of Fiona which both he and Fiona lovingly smiled at each other, then Hyper laid his head on Fiona's chests and nudged it against her while she stroked his quills which he purred "I love you Fiona" I love you too sweetie, I love you too"

Then Hyper got off of Fiona and laid on the grass, laying on his back and look straight up at the sky, looking at the clouds .

"Will you tell more Fiona" Hyper asked "Were you heartless, uncaring, when did you start feeling remorseful"

"Well" Fiona hesitated then explained "After I broke up with Scourge, I then realized how selfish, uncaring I was, I went to find someone who does care but there was no one around" then Fiona changed the subject for a moment "It was when I was in the Anti Dimension" then continues "Anyway, I used a warp ring to travel back to this Dimension to see if anyone would care for me but there was no one and I was about to give up when I heard about you and how you've been living by yourself"

"Hmm, I see" Hyper responded "And I noticed that Scourge's been trying to get you back" "Yeah" Fiona replied "And I've been ignoring"

Then the sun started to go down "Well, the sun's going down, let's get some dinner" "Ok" Fiona responded as she and Hyper got up then Hyper asked "Wanna eat at outback" "Sure" Fiona replied as she and Hyper head over to Outback and had dinner .

At Hyper's house, Hyper and Fiona relaxed on the coach "Well, that was fun" Hyper said "Yeah it was" Fiona replied

"Would you like me to sleep with you tonight Sweetie" Fiona offered

"Uh sure" Hyper responded, accepting Fiona's offer

In Hyper's room, while Hyper just took off his shoes and got in bed, Fiona however removed her boots, then took off her tank top and her black pants then joined Hyper in bed who crawled up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chests .

Then Fiona lowered her panty, grabbed Hyper's dick and shoved it in her womb "Whoa, uh Fiona what you are doing" but Fiona distracted him by locking her lips onto his, smooching him which he shrugged and smooched with her, unaware that Fiona thrusted her womb, trying to get Hyper's dick into her .

"I love you Fiona" Hyper said as he nudged his head into Fiona's chests "Love you too sweetie" Fiona replied Love you too" then Fiona said "You and I are going to make some love tonight sweetie" "Wait, what are we going to do" but Fiona shushed him "Shh, relax Hyper relax, we're gonna have fun tonight" as she then sticks Hyper under her bra "Don't cha want me" Fiona asked "Mm, hmm" was Hyper's response as he then buried his face into Fiona's breasts .

"Then let's make out" Fiona said which Hyper nodded as he then thrust his dick into Fiona's womb "Oh yeah Hyper, get into me" Fiona groan in pleasure .

"I sure don't want to go back to that manipulative hooker" Hyper said as he continues thrusting his dick into Fiona's womb "That Rouge is a manipulative bitch"

"Yeah she is Hyper" Fiona responded "She is" but then Fiona went "Oh, I think I'm gonna cum" which Hyper kept thrusting his dick until both he and Fiona reached their climax .

"Well that was fun" Hyper said "But I wanna get to sleep now" "Ok" Fiona replied "Wanna use me as both bed and pillow" "Sure" Hyper responded as he then went to sleep on Fiona while Fiona pulled up the covers then both she and Hyper fell asleep together .


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Hyper woke up, he tried to remove his head from Fiona's bra as well as his dick from her womb .

Although he did remove his dick from Fiona's womb, however, he tried to remove his head from Fiona's bra but Fiona wraps her arms around his neck and sticks his face into her furry breasts "Please stay in bed with me Hyper" Fiona said "But I want to get up" Hyper responded "Please stay in bed with me" Fiona pleaded "Please" which Hyper reluctantly sighed "Alright, I'll stay in bed a little longer" as he removed his head from her bra then Fiona grabbed his head, pulled him up close and pressed her lips against his and started smooching which Hyper shrugged and smooched as well where both he and Fiona tickled each other's tongues

After staying in bed for a half hour Hyper asked "Can I get out of bed now" which Fiona sighed "Alright, you can get of bed"

Hyper got out of bed, stretched both arms and legs then went to the bathroom to wash his face "Hey Hyper, can I use your shower" Fiona asked "Sure" Hyper answered but before leaving the bathroom, Hyper asked "What do you want for breakfast" "Uh, just an omelet" Fiona simply answered before she went to take a shower which Hyper nodded as he went to the kitchen to work on breakfast .

When Fiona was done taking a shower, she dried off, got dressed and went to meet up with Hyper who's almost with the Omelet .

Hyper went to set the table while Fiona finished cooking the Omelets, Hyper set both plates and forks then went back to the kitchen, grabbed the frying pan, took the spatula and served the Omelets, one on each plate for both Fiona and himself then both he and Fiona sat down and ate .

When Hyper was almost done with his Omelet, he was about to take his last bite when suddenly Fiona grabbed his fork, much to his shock .

Hyper looked at Fiona strangely, Fiona gave him a seductive look which he blushed then he and Fiona playfully wrestled over the last bite of the Omelet until Hyper gave up and let Fiona finish his Omelet then both he and Fiona took the plates and forks to the kitchen, washed then rinsed but while washing them, Fiona asked "Hey Hyper, would you like me to move in with you, we can spend more time together" "Well" Hyper hesitated then responded "Ok" as he dried the plates and forks, puts them away then both he and Fiona went to Fiona's house where he helped Fiona pack her belongings but while packing, a male seductive voice called out "Oh babe, I have changed" which Fiona groans "He's been breathing on your neck, hasn't he" Hyper asked "Yes he has" Fiona responded then said "You continue packing my stuff ok sweetie, I'm gonna give that green bastard a piece of my mind" which Hyper nodded then Fiona went to confront Scourge outside "Can't you get it through your fuckin mind" Fiona snarled "I'm not your babe anymore" but Scourge (undeterred by Fiona's snarling response) said "C'mon babe, we go way back" but Fiona turned away, folding her arms with her back towards Scourge .

"Oh, c'mon babe, don't be like that" Scourge said but he was about to touch her when suddenly she smacked his hand away "Don't touch me" "Then who's allowed to touch you" Scourge asked "That hedgehog over there" "I'm not telling you anything" Fiona responded then asks "Weren't you with Rosy" which strucked Scourge cold "D Don't say that name" "Why not" Fiona asked then suddenly a voice called out "Oh, Scourgie, wourgie" which Scourge screamed like a little girl and ran off as Rosy (the anti Amy Rose) chased him down the street .

Back inside Fiona's house. Hyper asked "What was that noise outside" "Oh, let's just say that Scourge got what was coming for him" Fiona responded but Hyper said "But I could've sworn I heard some girl calling out his name"

"Well you know how Amy used to chase Sonic around all the time" "Yeah" "Well there's Rosy, Anti Amy who loves to chase Scourge around as well" "I see" Hyper responded as he continued packing Fiona's stuff then both he and Fiona moved it to his house where they unpacked it "Hey Hyper, do you have drawer" Fiona asked "Yeah but I don't use it very much" Hyper responded "Well, can I use it" "Sure" and so Fiona used Hyper's drawer to put away her clothes and once that's finished, Hyper and Fiona then went back to the house and sold the rest of the stuff such as furnitures, tables, etc then Fiona's former house was then sold thus Fiona's now living with Hyper at his house .

Hyper and Fiona relaxed on the couch, exhausted from the move, with Hyper laying on Fiona, his head on Fiona's chests and his arms around her waist while Fiona rubbed his back and stroked his quills .

"My foxy woman" Hyper sighed which Fiona simply responded "Mm hmm" as she continues stroking his quills then both she and Hyper took a nap together .

Few hours later, Hyper and Fiona got up and had lunch .

"Hey Hyper, I'm gonna be over at the Gym for a bit" Fiona said as she got her Gym stuff together "Ok" Hyper responded .

At the Gym while working out, Fiona met up with her former enemy turned friends Amy, Sally, Mina and Julie Su "Hey Fiona" Amy said "Hi" Fiona responded "I heard you're not with Scourge anymore" "Yep I broke up with that green rapist"

"How's Tails holding Up" Fiona asked

"Oh, he's been doing great since you left him for Scourge" Amy responded

"I feel bad for leaving Tails, when I returned to this zone after leaving Scourge, I thought of reconciling with Tails but I realized that's he's moved on since I left him"

"So who's your new boyfriend" Amy asked

"Hyper"

"When did you meet him"

"Just yesterday" then Fiona explained "After I spent days, trying to find a new boyfriend, when suddenly I saw him, just minding his own business so I just walked up to him and flirted'

"What was his reaction" Amy asked

"He was nervous at first and he was seeming interested until he turned away and that was when I learned about his previous relationship with Rouge" which Amy groans "That Rouge, she do to get what she wants" "You're telling me" Fiona responded then continues "Anyway, when I learned that he decided to break up with Rouge upon realizing he was being used, he then started shredding some tears so I comforted him"

After working out, both Fiona and Amy then went on the treadmill "But just when I comforted him, that's when Rouge showed so I defended Hyper until Rouge gave and the next thing you know, I have Hyper all for myself" then Fiona asks "How's it going with you and Sonic" "He finally treated me on a date" Amy responded "It's about time"

Meanwhile in the city, Hyper was running around town until he met with Sonic

"Hey Hyper"

"Hey Sonic"

"I heard that Fiona's your girlfriend now" Sonic asked

"Yep" Hyper responded "She's my foxy woman"

"I see, well did you know she initially had a thing for Tails" "Really" Sonic nodded "Then she left him for Scourge"

"That's funny" Hyper said "That's what she told me, she was with him until she caught him making out other women so she left him but she never told me about Tails"

"So how has Tails been holding since then" Hyper asked

"He's been doing great but he hasn't fell with anyone since, he's been by himself lately"

"So wanna race" Sonic asked

"Sure" Hyper responded as he and Sonic raced all over town, impressing each other as they raced .

They raced to where both Sonic and Shadow have been to including City Escape and they have even raced through a Radical Highway .

When they were done racing, "Phew, I'm exhausted" Hyper exclaimed

"Me too" Sonic agreed "Bu that was a good race" "Yeah it was"

"Let's race again sometime" Hyper said "Sure" Sonic responded then Hyper went home .

Back at the Gym, Fiona was almost done with her work out "Wow Fiona" Amy exclaimed "I didn't think you can exercise that much"

"Well, I can" Fiona responded then she picks up her bags, checks out and went home .

At home, Fiona found Hyper taking a nap which she smiles as she watches before going to the bathroom to take a shower to wash the sweat off of her fur then she got out, dried off, put on both bra and underwear before cuddling Hyper .

When Fiona pulled Hyper to her, Hyper (although still asleep) turned over and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chests which she sticks him under her bra and covering him in her furry breasts .

After Fiona cuddled Hyper for a bit, she offered "Wanna go to Twinkle Park sweetie" "Sure" Hyper responded "It's popular place for a date" "Yeah it is" Fiona agreed as she got dressed then both she and Hyper head over to Twinkle Park .

At Twinkle Park, Hyper and Fiona met up with not only Sonic and Amy but also Tails who's now dating Mina "Hey Tails" Fiona said "I see you're with someone else now" "Yeah" Tails responded then Fiona frowned "Look, what happened that day, when I left you for Scourge, I'm, so sorry"

"Apologies accepted" Tails responded "But I'm with Mina mow" "And I'm with Hyper" Fiona said as she wrapped an arm around his neck .

"With that out of the way" Sonic said "Let's go have fun" which all of the couples agreed as they each went to their designated destination of the park .

But while deciding which ride to go on, Hyper spotted Scourge "Uh Fiona" "What is it sweetie" which Hyper by pointing his finger at Scourge in the distance which Fiona groans in frustration .

"He just won't quit" "I know" Hyper agreed then said "Don't worry, I know some guys who work here, I know they can give us a hand"

Then Hyper took out a cellphone and contacted Espio "What's up" Espio asked upon answering the phone

"Listen, I'm reporting a green stalker" "Let me guess, Scourge" "You read my mind" "I can sense his dark energy nearby" Espio replied then said "I get the others on high alert" "Good" Hyper said then added "Be sure to keep Charmy in line, he's too eager for his own good" "Roger" Espio responded before hanging up the phone .

Then Hyper turned to Fiona and said "Everything's gonna be taken care of" which Fiona nodded then said "Now let's have some fun"

First they went on the roller coaster then they went through the house of mirrors where they laughed at each other's reflections then upon exiting the house of mirrors, Fiona exclaimed "Let's go on the merry go round" when she spotted it "Ok" Hyper responded as he and Fiona went to ride on one but while riding it, Hyper spotted a glimpse of Scourge among the crowd but upon the next cycle, Scourge was gone which Hyper shook his head off thinking it's just his imagination .

After the merry go round, Fiona spotted something "Hey Hyper, let's go through that mansion" "Mansion" Hyper looked up, looming over them was a grim looking mansion, as they walked through the gate entrance, Hyper looked around as all the projected ghosts glanced at him "What's the matter" Fiona asked, feeling concerned for Hyper "Uh n nothing" Hyper lied then suddenly a projected ghost appeared in of them (most particularly Hyper) "Scared to enter our mansion" the ghost asked which Hyper jumped "Are you scared Hyper" again Hyper lied "No" but just as they're about to go through the front door entrance, Hyper grabbed Fiona by the arm and ran back through the gate and back in the main area of the park .

"Explain yourself" Fiona demanded as she crossed her arms "Are you afraid" Hyper was gonna lie again until Fiona demanded "Please, tell me the truth" "I'm sorry" Hyper responded "But I'm really afraid of haunted houses"

"Really" Fiona asked, shocked by his revelation "Well, you know that it was made just for fun and plus it's fake, and the ghosts are not even real"

"I know" Hyper responded "I know it's fake but there's something about it that just scares the crap out of me"

"Well, we're going in Hyper" Fiona said as she grabbed his arm but he tried to stand firm, not wanting to go "I know you're afraid of going in there but we're going in" then Fiona assured "Don't worry Hyper, just stick with me okay" "Um ok" Hyper responded as he held on to Fiona's arm as they entered the mansion "Remember Hyper" Fiona said "We're only going in once, ok" "Um ok" Hyper replied "If you're still scared after we go through it, we won't to go through it again ok" Hyper reluctantly nodded as he and Fiona walked into the mansion .

Just as they walked into the mansion far enough, the front doors shuts behind them which Hyper clutches on to Fiona "It's ok" she said "It's not real" "Uh r right" Hyper responded as he follows Fiona to the hallway but when they got to the main entrance of the mansion, they climbed up but when they got to the top, a hanged skeleton suddenly dropped in front of them along with a loud shriek which Hyper clings on to Fiona "Hyper, remember, not real" which Hyper nodded as he got off of Fiona and followed her (though he hunged on to her arm) to where they got a room where a doom buggy appeared which they got on .

The doom buggy then moved to the hallway, passing by rooms which the ghosts inside were doing god knows what but when the doom buggy was at the end of the hall, the ghosts in the last rooms the doom buggy passed by glanced at Hyper (due to his fear of the mansion) before the doom buggy left the hall .

Then the doom buggy moved up to the balcony where Hyper and Fiona looked down and saw that below them were bunch ghosts having a party which they turned to each other and shrugged .

Then the doom buggy left the balcony and went up to the attic where various wedding items were shown including a groom's Tuxedo and the bride's gown "Well" Hyper said "This part doesn't seem so bad" "I wouldn't bet on it" Fiona responded "Huh" suddenly there was a loud chop, Hyper turned, turning to where the load chop came from was a projected ghost bride, in her hand was an axe and on her neckless were skulls that represented each of the grooms she murdered which Hyper turned to Fiona and asked "What kind of bride that would go around, killing every groom she marries" "How should I know" Fiona responded then the doom buggy left the attic by going through the window and down to the graveyard where more bunches of ghosts were partying .

As the doom buggy approach the graveyard, suddenly there a loud "CAW" Hyper turned around, perching on branch above the graveyard's entrance was crow where it has its sights on Hyper who then turns to Fiona "Um" which Fiona reminded him "Remember …" "Not real" Hyper muttered as the doom buggy enters the graveyard .

At the gate entrance, a care taker cowers in fear while his dog whimpers and whines before the doom buggy entered the graveyard .

In the graveyard, there were four ghosts singing then there was a King and a Queen playing on the teeter totter along with a skeleton dog barking behind them .

Then the doom buggy went to the mirror where in the reflection, a ghost was apparently sitting right next to Hyper who quickly looks at his left but Fiona said "He's not really there" but when Hyper turned back to the reflection, the ghost was gone .

Then the ride came to a close when the doom buggy slowed long enough for Hyper and Fiona to get off and followed the passages where it led them to the exit where the doors opened, leading back to the main area of the park, as soon as they got out, the doors shuts .

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it" Fiona asked which Hyper responded "Yeah but still it scares the crap out of me" then asked "You said we would only go through it once, right" "Mm, hmm" Fiona responded "Yes, I did say that"

Then they met up with Sonic and Amy "Hey guys" Fiona said as they approached but noticed that Sonic's shivering "What's the matter with him"

"We just went on the river of love but unfortunately Sonic got wet which is why he's shivering"

"Hmm, well I see" said Fiona "Well I convinced Hyper to go through that mansion"

"The mansion" Amy repeated

Fiona nodded and explained "He was reluctant since he's afraid of haunted houses and so I made a deal, we would go through it only once"

Then Hyper groans "I still didn't like it" then Amy thought of something "Hey, let's go get something to eat, I'll bet that'll cheer up both you and Sonic"

And so the couples went to the park's food sector where Sonic got himself a chilidog, Hyper got himself a burger and fries while Fiona and Amy got a salad since they want to keep a woman's figure .

Hyper shared his fries with Sonic (since fries does go with both burgers and hotdogs) which Amy and Fiona find it cute .

Then they were approached by Espio "Scourge has been sighted" "Huh funny" Hyper responded "I could've sworn I saw him while I was the merry go round with Fiona"

"You saw him" Fiona asked "Yeah" Hyper responded "Although it was only a glimpse, one cycle he was there amongst the crowds and the next, he's gone"

"You know, none of that wouldn't have happened if you went with Tails instead of Scourge" "I know" Fiona responded "But I promised Hyper that I'll make sure that Rouge wouldn't use him like last time and plus, Hyper and I are in love now" "Well, why not protect each other" Sonic suggested which Amy agrees "Yeah, while she protects you from Rouge, you can protect her from Scourge" "That's an idea" Espio said "Yeah" Hyper responded "But people like Scourge and Rouge would have a plan B if things don't go their way the first time around"

"Well, gotta watch out for that" Sonic said as both he and the gang finished their meals then threw it in the trash "I'll remind my co security to remain on High Alert" Espio said "In the meantime, you guys have fun" which the couples nodded then Espio asked "Did one of you just went to the mansion"

Which Hyper nervously responded "Eh, yeah and I'm not going in there again" "Well" Espio said "Fortunately for you, you were the last ones in it" "Why's that" Fiona asked "I heard the guy in charge of the mansion said he's gonna take it down"

"Why" "Not very many people are exploring it as much anymore" Espio responded which Hyper sighed in relief "Oh thank god" much to Fiona's chagrin .

"Anyway" Espio said "Off to remind my co security to remain on high alert" which the couples nodded then Espio vanished via camouflage and left .

Upon exiting the food sector, the couples met up with Tails and Mina

"Hey Tails"

"Hey Sonic"

"How's it been going with your date" Amy asked "It's been great so far" Mina responded excitedly "Yeah" Tails agreed "We just came from the shooting gallery and it was fun"

Then Mina looked at her watch "Well, I have to go back to the studio and work on my album" which Mina bid good bye and left .

"I'm also gonna go" Tails said "I'm gonna get work on my plane" which Tails then spun his tails, hovering in the air, waved goodbye and flew away .

"Well, anyone else leaving" Sonic asked which Hyper and Fiona shook their heads no then Amy said "Hey, let's play in those bumper cars" as the group ran over to the bumper car rink and began bumping everyone but while driving his car, Hyper was bumped by Fiona which he blushed while Fiona gave him a seductive smile until they were both bumped by other drivers which they bumped them as well, after a while, Sonic, Amy, Hyper and Fiona got out of the bumper cars and returned to the main area .

(yawn) "I'm tired" Amy said as she yawned which Sonic picked her up, carrying her bridle style "I'm gonna take her home" "Ok" Hyper responded as he and Fiona bid Sonic and Amy goodbye before Sonic sped off .

"Well" Hyper said "It's just us now" "Yep, just us sweetie" Fiona responded as she and Hyper strolled through the park while Hyper is keeping close eye out incase Scourge is around .

Then they noticed a hammer scale "Oh look, a hammer scale" Fiona exclaimed "Well, I think I'll take crack at it" Hyper said as he went to pick up the hammer "Uh are you sure you can lift that thing" Fiona asked with a worried tone "Yeah, I can lift it" Hyper responded as he picked it up .

Although it was a little heavy, Hyper lift it and slammed it on the pressure plate which the plate then rose up towards the bell but it almost it then went back down .

Then Hyper gave the hammer to Fiona "Wanna have a go at it" "Sure" as Fiona went up to the pressure plate but when she slammed the hammer on it, the plate flew straight up towards the bell which the bell went "DING"

"Whoa" Hyper was surprised of how strong Fiona is, then both he and Fiona head over to the shooting gallery where Hyper took the gun and shot all targets which he's the winner then he examined the prizes the park offered and ultimately he chose a Teddy Bear then he turned to Fiona and offered "Teddy Bear" but just when he was about to hand Fiona the Teddy Bear .

Suddenly out of nowhere, Scourge appeared "Thank you" he said as he took it from Hyper and said "C'mon Babe' let's tear this place up" but Fiona stood firm "I'm not going anywhere with you Scourge and I told you countless times, I'm not your babe anymore"

"Oh c'mon" Scourge responded "Let's tear this place up"

Just when Scourge's about grab Fiona's arm, suddenly a gruff voice asked "Is there a problem here" everybody looked up .

Standing over them was Vector the crocodile, trying to come up with an excuse Scourge responded "Uh no, no problem here, just this hedgehog's causing trouble"

"What, me and Fiona were just enjoying ourselves while you've been spying on us" which Vector scolds at Scourge sweated in nervousness .

Then Fiona grab the Teddy Bear before Vector picked Scourge, carried him to the front entrance and threw him out "And stay out" Vector yelled which Hyper and Fiona laughed as they continued strolling through Twinkle Park .

Then they went on the Ferris wheel where they sat and relaxed together "Well, that was fun" Hyper said as he gazed at the night sky .

"Yeah, it was" Fiona responded then both she and Hyper looked at each other, Hyper again placed his hands on Fiona's body, sliding them from her chests to her thin stomach then pulled her up close and said "Fiona, I love you" "I love you too Hyper" Fiona responded "I love you too" then both she and Hyper shared a passionate kiss .

When it's their turn to get off of the Ferris Wheel, they got out, left the park and went home .

At home, they got ready for bed, Hyper took off his shoes while Fiona took everything off except her bra and under where then both she and Hyper got in bed and fell asleep together but in the middle of the night .

Hyper had a nightmare, everything was fine until everything around him changed into a swamp where there was dead trees, some had been knocked down .

But in front of Hyper was a gate, on the other side is a path the mansion but when the gate opened, not only the trees came to life but the ghosts appeared as well .

"Come enter our mansion Hyper" one of the ghosts said "We won't one soul into our group" but when Hyper tried to turn and run, he couldn't move, instead he was sucked into the mansion "I'm not going in there you creepy ass freaks" Hyper yelled as he tried to move but to no avail .

When Hyper got sucked into the mansion, the doors were shut and locked preventing Hyper from escaping, Hyper carefully explored the mansion .

Not only did the armor knights surprised him but also crows as well then the ghostly bride appeared, the bride hovered towards Hyper, Hyper tried to turn and run but his feet were stuck .

When the bride approached Hyper, before the bride lifted her vale and give out a loud shriek, Hyper suddenly woke up, he shook in fear as he turned over to Fiona and wrapped his arms around her waist .

"Had a nightmare" Fiona asked upon waking up "Y Yeah" Hyper nervously responded as he laid his head on Fiona's chests "Let me guess, the mansion" "How'd you know" "Call it a hunch" Fiona responded then said "You know it's only a nightmare and they never hurt anyone" "Yeah" Hyper responded "But, it was so real" "Well, come here sweetie" Fiona said as she pulled up Hyper close and sticks him under her bra which he then laid on her and went back to sleep .

I know that most people love going to the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland but there some like me who don't like it very much .

It's crazy but I just don't like it and plus I'm not into anything creepy stuff very much .

If you fans love it so much then fine, that's great but again there are some like me who just don't like it very much .

Now I thought I add some references to the Sonic Comics series, the original series, not the crappy reboot we got now, again still feel sorry of how Tails lost Fiona to Scourge (sigh) poor fox boy, don't know why Archie decided to pair Fiona with Scourge I mean Tails and Fiona were cute, perfect together but Archie went "Fuck it, we're gonna pair Fiona with Scourge, TailsXFiona fans can suck on it"

Well I feel for ya Taiona fans, I feel for ya but at least dumbass Ken Penders didn't take away Fiona like he took Scourge .


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning while eating breakfast "Have you ever had any regrets Fiona" Hyper asked "Well, I regretted leaving Tails for Scourge" Fiona responded "Why" (sigh) "I knew that we shouldn't go into that mansion last night" "Hyper" said Fiona "You know that whatever it was in there was all fake" "I know Fiona" Hyper responded "I know but still, it scares the crap out of me"

Then both he and Fiona took the dishes into the kitchen but after washing and rinsing then putting the dishes away, Hyper wrapped his arms around Fiona's waist and laid his head on her chests "I love you"

"I love you too Hyper" Fiona responded "I love you too" then she said "Come on, let's go for a walk"

"Ok" Hyper responded as he and Fiona unwrapped arms and left the house for a walk .

Hyper and Fiona walked all over Station Square, enjoying the scenery, observing the street performers performing various acts .

Hyper and Fiona continued walking through the streets of Station Square, having not said anything since they left the house .

When it's lunch time, Hyper and Fiona went to Wendy's where Hyper had a crispy chicken sandwitch and fries while Fiona had a chicken salad (without blue cheese) "Damn" said Fiona "I don't why people would want blue cheese, disgusting" "I know" Hyper agreed "I heard the Alaskans love it but don't know why"

After finishing their respective meals, Hyper and Fiona then had big cup of a chocolate frosty which they ate it together but while eating it, suddenly a spoon of ice cream was sticked into Hyper's mouth which Hyper looked at Fiona with a shocked expression which Fiona gave him an innocent grin which Hyper blushed as he took Fiona's bite then both he and Fiona finished their frosty then threw the trash away, left the restaurant and continued their walk until eventually they made their way back home .

Hyper and Fiona relaxed on the couch, exhausted from a long walk, too tired to cook anything, Hyper and Fiona decided to order a Pizza so they ordered it from Domino's then later the delivery man from Domino's arrived which Hyper paid the tip then both he and Fiona sat down and eat .

After dinner, Fiona flipped through channels while Hyper went to put the Pizza away in the fridge but when he came to sit back down next to Fiona, he asked "Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking" "Yeah" Fiona responded as she turned off the TV then she and Hyper went to their bedroom, got in bed and cuddled each other .

"It's been what couple of nights since we had our first intercourse" Fiona asked "Yep, it's been two nights" Hyper responded

Then both he and Fiona looked at each other in the eye lovingly then he and Fiona pressed their lips against each other and smooched each other .

While smooching, Hyper pulled down Fiona's panty and shoved his dick into her womb which Fiona moaned in pleasure "Oh yes Hyper, yes Hyper, get into me, get into me" as she sticks Hyper under her bra and into her furry breasts .

Hyper first went slow then went harder, faster and deeper into Fiona "Ah yeah, harder, faster, deeper"

Hyper kept thrusting his dick until Fiona said "OMG, I'm gonna cum, I'm, I'm, I'm…" then suddenly she screamed as both she and Hyper reached their climax .

While panting, taking a little break from their intercourse session "My foxy woman" Hyper sighed as he wrapped his arms around Fiona's waist and laying his head on her chests which Fiona giggled in response "That's right sweetie, I'm your woman"

After a half hour of cuddling "Want some more" Hyper asked "Sure" Fiona replied as Hyper again thrusted his dick into Fiona's womb "Oh … yeah" Fiona said, moaning in pleasure "More, more"

Hyper kept thrusting his dick, going harder, faster and deeper "Oh god" Fiona said "I'm gonna cum, yes, yes, yes, YES" Fiona screamed as both she and Hyper reached their climax .

"Man" Hyper said "All this intercourse is tiring me out" "Me too" Fiona agreed

Hyper and Fiona cuddled and snuggled up together in bed

"Goodnight sweetie"

"Goodnight Fiona"

Hyper and Fiona fell asleep for the rest of the night .


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hyper saw that it's been days since he took a shower since both his armpit and quills are oily which he went to the bathroom to take a shower but suddenly a voice asked "Can I take a shower with you sweetie" "Uh sure Fiona" Hyper responded as he then blushed "What's the matter sweetie" Fiona asked "Never took a shower with a girl before" then she giggled

As Fiona and Hyper got in the shower "Hey Hyper, will you wash my back" "Sure" Hyper replied as he rubbed a hand soap in his hands then rubbed them all over Fiona's back which Fiona purred, enjoying her back being rubbed .

Then Hyper and Fiona playfully washed each other, washing each other's bodies as they enjoyed taking a shower together .

Then Hyper rubbed the soap on both Fiona's breasts and her womb which she moaned in pleasure, enjoying her parts being rubbed .

Then both Hyper and Fiona turned to each other and wrapped arms around each other, genuinely smiling each other then pulled and hugged each other, being careful not to slip on the wet floor .

"I love you Fiona"

"I love you too Hyper, I love you too"

Then Hyper and Fiona rinsed the soap off of their bodies as well as washing and rinsing the shampoo out of their hair .

Then they got out of the shower, dried themselves, got dressed and went to eat breakfast .

After breakfast, there was a knock on the front door .

Hyper went to answer it .

Standing in front of him outside was Cream the rabbit

"Hi Mr. Hyper"

"Hey Cream, what's up"

"Mr. Sonic and Miss Rose are going to the beach and so is Tails and Miss Mina and we were wondering if you and Miss Fiona would join us"

Hyper glanced over his shoulder at Fiona who just shrugged and responded "Sure, we can come"

"Ok" Cream said then Hyper asked "Which one are you guys going at"

"We're going to Seaside Hill" Cream answered then said "See you there" before she left .

"Honestly Hyper, I've never been to a beach before" said Fiona

"Really" Hyper asked

"Really" Fiona responded "But I might need to get a swim suit since I don't have one"

"Ok" Hyper said "Let's get you one" as he and Fiona left the house but unknown to them, Scourge has overheard their plans to go the beach and decides to follow them .

At the mall, Fiona went to get herself a swim suit and sandals while Hyper went to get some Sun Screen since he doesn't have any then both he and Fiona bought the stuff they need for the beach before heading back home and got ready for the day at the beach .

Hyper and Fiona got everything ready to go for the beach then went over to the Seaside Hill, meeting up with Sonic and the others .

At the Seaside Hill beach, Hyper and Fiona met up with their friends "Hey, glad you two made it" Sonic said as he greeted them .

"Yeah well, we wouldn't be here if Cream didn't invite us" Hyper responded then Sonic turned to Fiona "So, this your first time going to a beach huh"

"Yeah, it is" Fiona responded "Well, I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit" as she took the swim suit she bought and went to change inside one of the bathroom houses then came out wearing it which Hyper's eyes widen "Wow um, you look nice" which Fiona responds with a seductive attitude "Hmm, well I knew you would like it sweetie"

Then Hyper gave her the Sunscreen so she wouldn't get sunburned then Hyper used some as well .

After everyone is settled, Sonic asked "Ever played volley ball"

"No" Fiona responded "I've never played volleyball before"

"Wanna try it" Hyper asked

"Sure"

And so Sonic, Amy, Hyper and Fiona went to one of the volleyball courts, got their game sets then played where it's Sonic and Amy vs Hyper and Fiona .

While the couples play beach volleyball, Tails went surfing with his Extreme Gear along with Mina while Cream along with her Chao friend Cheese played in the sand .

When it's lunch time, Tails and Mina set out a huge towel then Cream and Cheese set out the sandwiches, some chips and the drinks .

"Okay Everyone" Cream called out "Lunch is ready"

Sonic, Amy, Hyper and Fiona sat down on the towel as Tails, Mina and Cream passed out both the sandwiches and drinks while placing a bowl of chips on middle of the towel .

But while eating, Hyper spotted Scourge in the distance "Uh Fiona"

"Hmm"

Hyper pointed his finger at Scourge who somehow swooned some female beachgoers which Fiona frustratedly sighed "God, that green bastard, he doesn't know when to quit" which Hyper nods in agreement "Well, ignore him" Hyper said "Let him have his fun for now"

"Ok" Fiona responded "I guess he must've somehow overheard our conversation with Cream earlier this morning"

After lunch, Fiona decided to try surfing "Hey Tails, can I barrow your extreme gear" "Uh I don't know Fiona" Tails responded "Surfing on an Extreme Gear is very different from riding on a regular surf board" "Yeah" Hyper agreed "It takes practice to maintain balance on the Extreme Gear which I doubt you can"

"Here Fiona" Mina said "You can barrow my surf board"

"Ok thanks" Fiona responded as she took Mina's board and went riding on the waves while Hyper watched from the distance .

Fiona swam towards the wave, she kept swimming towards it until it got bigger .

Fiona then got up, standing on the board, the waves started to crashing down but Fiona surfed away from it, she even surfed through the wave tunnel which surprised Hyper, surprised by how good at how Fiona surfed .

After a while, Fiona then came back to the shore where Hyper's there, waiting for her "That was um amazing" he nervously commented as Fiona gave Mina her surf board .

"Hmm, you think so"

"More than amazing" Mina commented "It was awesome"

Then Sonic asked "Anyone wanna catch a Frisbee" as he threw it while Hyper, Fiona, Mina and Amy chased after it, trying to catch the Frisbee .

First Mina caught it then tossed it to Amy who then tossed to Fiona but when Fiona threw it to Hyper, Hyper was about to catch it when suddenly, a trail of green appeared between him and the Frisbee .

"HEY"

"Oh I'm sorry" Scourge responded in a rude tone "I thought this belongs to my foxy babe" as he walked over to Fiona but was about to politely give her the Frisbee when she swiped it out his hands and tossed it to Sonic "You have some nerve following us" Fiona said, intimidated by Scourge's presence .

"Oh come on babe" Scourge said "You still love me right"

"I did loved you" Fiona responded "Until I caught you having an affair with another woman"

"That was just-" Scourge said, trying to covering the incident he did but before he could finish his sentence, Fiona literally kicked him in the balls which he crouched down, holding his balls, groaning in pain .

"I betrayed Tails for you, I broke his heart because you and I did that for nothing" Fiona asked, reminding Scourge of what she had to do just to be with him .

"Hey, that mutant squirrel had it coming" Scourge responded as he recovered from his kicked balls .

"Well, I'm with Hyper now" said Fiona "And I won't betray him or break his heart like I did with Tails"

"Now leave me alone" Fiona said "I don't wanna see you ever again"

"Fine" Scourge responded "But one day, one day, we'll see who's a better hedgehog" as he glances at Hyper who then charges up a ball of energy as a warning before Scourge disappears in a trail of green .

Then Hyper powered down, his energy ball dissolved into nothingness and walk over to his foxy woman "You okay Fiona" he asked, concerned for his lover "Yeah, I'm okay" Fiona responded "I'm ok"

"Hmm, well that was quite a kick you gave him, especially in the balls"

"Hmm, yeah" Fiona laughed "Yeah it was, yeah it was and I doubt he'll be able to go the bathroom for a while"

"So anything else you haven't tried here" Hyper asked

"Well, is it true that you can build sand castles here" Fiona asked

"Yeah" Hyper answered

Then Fiona glanced at Cream and Cheese who were building a sand castle which Fiona approaches them "Hey, can I join you in building a sand castle" Fiona asked as she approached them .

"Sure Miss Fiona" Cream answered politely as Fiona joined her in building a sand castle .

"Fiona sure has changed" Sonic said as he and Hyper watched as Fiona and Cream were building a sand castle "First a Freedom Fighter then a Destructix and now on her own"

"Well, she's with me now" Hyper said

"Didn't you had a relationship with Rouge" Sonic asked "Could've sworn you were"

"Yeah I did" Hyper responded "But it go out too well"

"Why, what happened"

"Rouge has been manipulating me, using me to get what she wants"

"That's Rouge for ya" Sonic said "Doing whatever it takes to get what she wants"

"And that's why I broke up with that batgirl" Hyper responded "Fooled me once and I won't get fooled again, never"

"Well, she'll find ways and means to get what she wants" Sonic warned "She'll never stop getting what she wants so don't get cocky"

"Which is your thing" Hyper responded "You're always cocky"

"Yeah but still" Sonic replied

"Hey guys" Cream called out "look what we built"

Which Hyper and Sonic went to see what Fiona and Cream built, what the boys saw was Thee smallest castle they ever saw .

"Wow, that's small" Sonic exclaimed "But could you build it any bigger"

"You know Sonic" Hyper said "Big things come in small packages"

"He's right Sonic" Fiona agreed "It doesn't have to be big"

"Well, maybe you're right" Sonic responded in an agreement

When the sun started to go down, everybody packed their stuff and left .

Although Sonic, Amy, Tails, Mina and Cream left, Hyper and Fiona stayed to enjoy the sunset .

"It's beautiful" Fiona said

"Yeah it is" Hyper agreed as he and Fiona sat on the beach, gazing at the orange sky .

Then Hyper took Fiona's which she turned to him, as they looked at each other in the eyes, they genuinely smiled at each other .

"I love you Fiona"

"I love you too Hyper, I love you too"

Hyper and Fiona leaned to each other and kissed .

When there's only a pink sky as well as the sun disappeared .

Hyper and Fiona went home, took a shower to wash the sand out of their bodies then had leftover pizza for dinner and immediately went to bed .

As usual, they always cuddle and snuggle with each other, Hyper always laying on Fiona's body while his head is beneath her bra and into her breasts.

"Goodnight sweetie"

"Goodnight Fiona"


	5. Chapter 5

It's been weeks since Hyper and Fiona met each other, within those weeks, Hyper and Fiona have been getting along together but have learned that (although they do enjoy making out with each other) they're running a huge risk of giving birth to babies which they decided that they would only make out at least once in a while since they're not ready to raise any .

"It be nice if we have kids of own" Fiona sighed "But we're not ready"

"Yeah" Hyper agreed "And plus, when we're having babies, you have to learn how to breastfeed them"

"Yeah" Fiona said "I would have to"

"But before we can have kids" Hyper went on "We would have to get married but we kind of know each other so far, so that won't be enough for marriage"

"Right" Fiona agreed "Our marriage would have to wait, we got that green bastard to deal with"

"Yep" Hyper said "And plus it's been a while since we last saw that jewel thieving hooker"

"Scourge has been showing up lately" said Fiona "Whether we go to Twinkle Park or the beach"

"Yeah and plus he just somehow knows where we're going" Hyper added "Guess he didn't like when an ex-gang member leaves"

"When I left Tails for Scourge" Fiona explained "I thought Scourge loved me, thought he cared"

"But he didn't"

"Well, I'm with you now sweetie" Fiona said as she and Hyper cuddled each other on the couch .

"You have nice, fine melons Fiona" Hyper said as he wiggled her breast which she giggled in response .

One night, Hyper and Fiona were sleeping together but when Hyper got up to go to the bathroom then went back to bed .

He noticed something weird in the bed, he pulled out the covers and discovers it's his ex-girlfriend Rouge .

"Hello there" Rouge said "Miss me handsome"

But Hyper demanded "Where's Fiona, where is she"

"Oh, she'll be fine without you" Rouge responded as she stretched out then said "Now come here, we're gonna have a good time" but Hyper responded by slapping her across her face and again demanded "Where is she"

"She's Scourge's woman and she's better off with him than with you"

But Hyper left the house and raced all over Station Square, trying to find Fiona "Where is she" Hyper asked himself in his head "Where could she be"

Meanwhile, Fiona struggled, trying to get free as she's tied in a chair "Let me go" Fiona demanded

"No can do" Flying Frog said then laughs manically

"You'll regret leaving us" said Predator Hawk "Well, I don't" Fiona responded

"You should've thought twice before leaving our master" Lightning Lynx said as he tortured her with an electric shock which she winced in pain but as she recovers from it, she said "I did thought twice and you idiots should know that your boss is a lady's man wannabe"

"He's definitely a lady's man alright" Predator Hawk responded as he slapped Fiona across her face with his wings .

Then Flying Frog had pervert look on his face "Don't even think about it" Fiona snickered

Ignoring her, Flying Frog pulled down her bra, exposing her breasts and licked her nipples then pulled her panty and shot his tongue at her womb which she winced, getting raped .

"Stop it, please" Fiona begged but Flying Frog responded "Hmm, I think you wants some more" which he then rapes her more until Scourge came out of his office .

"That's enough Frog" Scourge ordered which Flying Frog did as he was told then Scourge turned to Fiona "You'll be mine again babe"

"Think again asshole" Fiona responded "My boyfriend will find me and kick your ass"

"Well, let him try" Scourge said "He won't find us here and plus, he'll be accepting that bat as his babe"

Then Scourge's phone went off, calling him was Rouge

"What's up"

"We have a problem" Rouge responded "Hyper left the house and is on the move, searching for you guys"

"Ok" Scourge responded "I'll make sure to double our security incase if he shows up but I doubt he'll get through our muscle"

"Ok" Rouge said "I'll make sure he'll never find us"

Then Scourge hung up

"He'll search everywhere for me" Fiona warned

"But he won't find us" Scourge responded "He won't"

"He won't stop until he does find me" Fiona responded back

"He won't find us, really he won't" Scourge yelled in her face then went outside, leaving Predator Hawk, Lightning and Flying Frog to continue keeping an eye on Fiona .

Outside of the warehouse, Scourge ordered "Slouth, Simian and Drago, be on high alert, it'll be a matter of time Hyper finds this place"

"Yes sir" Slouth, Simian and Drago responded in a unison .

Back with Hyper

Hyper had been searching all over Station Square, trying to find Fiona "Where is she" Hyper asked in his head as he continues racing through the city .

Then suddenly, appearing out of nowhere was his brother Shadow "Trying to find your foxy woman" he asked which Hyper nodded .

"How'd you know"

"Just a mere coincidence since I happen to pass by a warehouse at the Station Square Bay" Shadow responded "But I'm not letting you go alone"

"Why"

"Scourge got some muscle guarding the main doors"

"Ok Shadow" Hyper said "We're going to work together to get through that door so I get Fiona and get the hell out of there" which Shadow nodded in agreement .

"Oh and uh Shadow, I have been followed" Hyper said as he pointed his finger at Rouge who landed in front of them .

"Sorry handsome but you're with me now" Rouge said but was about to take Hyper's hand when Shadow stepped in between them .

"I trusted you Rouge" Shadow said "GUN trusted you" which Hyper raised an eye brow "She was a GUN agent"

"Not anymore" Shadow responded "I've been watching you Rouge, you've use us for your purposes, getting what you want, that's not what GUN agents do"

"Well sorry but I got bored of being just a GUN agent" Rouge said

"So you've been having a double as a criminal"

"Must you always point out the obvious" Rouge asked in annoyance

"Meet me at the Station Square Bay" Shadow told Hyper which Hyper nodded and raced off for the Station Square Bay .

Then Shadow turned back to Rouge "Your double life as both a gun agent and a criminal is over, you're no longer an agent"

"You wouldn't"

"I can and I will"

"Will fine" Rouge responded "I didn't need GUN anyway" as she flew up in the air and flew away .

"Now I gotta meet up with Hyper" Shadow said as he raced off to meet with Hyper at the Station Square Bay .

Hyper made it to the Station Square Bay where his foxy woman is held up by Scourge but waited for Shadow since he can't take on the Destructix himself .

Hyper waited until Shadow arrived "You ready" he asked

"Yeah" Hyper responded "Time to make a house call"

Then he and Shadow approached the muscle guards

"You can't go through us" Drago said as he, Slouth and Simian surrounded the hedgehogs

"Don't bet on it" Shadow responded as he and Hyper then disappeared and reappeared, kicking the muscle guards in the back of their heads .

After the muscle guards were taken care of, Shadow and Hyper used their Chaos powers to blast the door open which surprised Lightning, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog but Fiona was relieved to see that Hyper came .

"Hyper, you're here" Fiona exclaimed

But Lightning, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog stood between Fiona and the hedgehogs

"Stay back" Predator Hawk warned "She's our master's woman now"

"I was his woman" Fiona responded "Until I caught him having an affair with other women"

"Shut up" Predator Hawk yelled, smacking her across her face

"Well, your boss has some nerve turning my former partner against me and GUN" Shadow said "Which he have to answer to for turning on own agents against us"

"Oh she'll answer to no one" a voice responded which Shadow and Hyper turned, standing in front of them was Scourge .

"You bastard" Shadow yelled as he charged at Scourge .

While Shadow fought with Scourge, Hyper took the opportunity to go rescue Fiona .

When Lightning, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog charged at Hyper, Hyper disappeared via teleportation and reappeared next to Fiona .

"No" Scourge yelled as he saw that Hyper freed Fiona by cutting off the ropes that tied her to the chair but was pummeled by Shadow .

"Go" he yelled "Get her out of here" which Hyper nodded as he then grabbed Fiona and teleported both himself and Fiona back to their house .

"Thanks for coming after me" Fiona said as she and Hyper went inside their house

"Your welcome" Hyper responded

Inside their house, they relaxed on the couch

"Well, that was an awkward night" Hyper said

"Yeah it was" Fiona responded then groaned as she looked at her licked womb .

"What's the matter, you okay" Hyper asked, concerned for his foxy lover

"Yeah, I'm okay" Fiona responded "But I was raped by that disgusting frog, he licked me"

"Well, let's hope he didn't leave any bug juice in there" Hyper said as he and Fiona went to the bathroom where he took out a bottle of alcohol, ripped a piece of toilet paper, poured some alcohol on it then then carefully wiped Fiona's womb .

"Man, he's got to be full of germs" Hyper said as he continues wiping Fiona's womb with toilet paper, wiping out Flying Frog's saliva from Fiona's womb .

"Well, I'll be using medicine for a while" Fiona said as she pulled her bikini back up, covering her womb but she and Hyper went to their bedroom .

Shadow appeared via teleportation

"Hey Shadow, what's up"

"I've managed to arrest your former destructix friends but Scourge got away" Shadow responded

"Ok" Fiona said "But where are you gonna send them to, a regular prison won't hold them for long"

"Precisely" Shadow responded "GUN will send them to a Maximum Security prison where escaping is impossible"

"Good" Fiona said as she nodded

"But Scourge is still out there" Hyper said "So is Rouge"

"I've already told GUN what Rouge has been doing and they are not happy" Shadow said "They deleted all her files thus GUN agent no more"

"But we'll find them sooner or later" Hyper said which Shadow nodded in agreement before he left via teleportation"

Then Hyper and Fiona went to bed for the rest of the night .


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona has been taking meds ever since she was raped and licked by Flying Frog, making daily visits to the clinic, making sure she's not getting sick because of Flying Frog and takes her meds everyday .

One day, Fiona asked "Hey Hyper, you and Shadow can teleport right, how do you do that, no other mobians can do that"

"That's because me and Shadow are not normal mobians" Hyper responded "We are part hedgehog, part Black Arms"

"Part Black Arms" Fiona repeated

"The Black Arms are nothing but power hungry aliens" Hyper explained "They go around, destroying any planets that gets in their way"

"Wow" Fiona exclaims

"Me and Shadow, we're part Black Arms because we were created from their blood"

"So you were created by the Black Arms" Fiona asked

"No" Hyper answered "We were created and designed by the late Prof Gerald Robotnik, he only took a blood sample from Black Doom"

"Wait you guys were created from their blood, eww"

"But it's true, we were created from Black Doom's blood"

"I see" said Fiona then asked "What happened next"

"Well, Shadow was awakened first but didn't get to live his new born life"

"Why"

"Because GUN back then were just duche Bags, they took away everything that mattered to both Shadow and the Professor"

"Really" Fiona asked but Hyper stopped for a moment and said "Instead of explaining everything, I'll take you to a place where me and Shadow were created" as he then took hold of Fiona and teleported to a facility station in space .

"Where are we" Fiona asked

"This is the space colony Ark" Hyper answered "This was where me and Shadow were created"

"Interesting" Fiona said as she looks around then turns and asks "So this was where both you and Shadow were created"

"Yep" Hyper answered "This was where me and Shadow were created"

"If this is where you and Shadow were created, were you born and raised here too"

"No" Hyper answered "I was still in development, the Professor was still working on me while Shadow was enjoying his new born life here"

"Where were you created" Fiona asked

"I was created in a an unused room so secret that absolutely no one except the Professor who knew of my existence and because of that, I didn't get to meet anyone here, not even Maria"

"Maria, who's Maria"

"Maria was the first person Shadow met upon awakening and release and the friend he ever had"

"What happened to her" Fiona asked

"GUN happened"

"Earlier you said GUN took away everything dear to them, did that include Maria"

"Yeah" Hyper responded "But GUN didn't take her, they killed her"

"Why"

"Because they want the Professor to work on a weapon, he was working on a cure, finding a way to cure Maria of her deadly disease"

"And what disease was that" Fiona asked

"The NIDS" Hyper answered then went on "Anyway, GUN didn't want Prof Gerald to work on a cure, they want him to work on a weapon"

"A weapon" Fiona gasped which Hyper nodded in response "Weapons of mass destruction"

"I can't believe it" Fiona exclaimed "They wanted him to work on a weapon instead of a cure that would've saved countless lives"

Then Hyper led Fiona to the control room of the ark

"This is the control room of the ark, its main purpose is controlling the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon that'll destroy anything"

"Anything"

"Anything, including destroying an entire planet"

"OMG"

Then Fiona sat in the Control Room's chair and accessed the computer but noticed some video files .

"Hey, what are these videos"

"Uh, you don't want to know"

But Fiona pulled up the videos anyway

"Uh I'm warning you, don't pull those up" Hyper warned trying to convince her to stop .

"Well, I want to know and I'm pulling them up anyway" Fiona stubbornly responded as she pulled up one video where Shadow, Maria and the Professor ran, pursued by the GUN soldiers .

"Stop them, don't let them get away"

Then Fiona pulled up another video where Maria sealed Shadow in glass capsule .

"Maria, what are you doing" Shadow asked

"I'm sorry Shadow" Maria apologized "But looks like you'll have to go to Earth without me" but as she went over to the capsule control panel .

"Wait, Maria" Shadow shouted "Stop, don't do it"

"You will help a lot of people down there Shadow"

"Maria, wait"

"Please Shadow, do it for me, give them a chance to be happy"

Suddenly bursting into the room were the gun soldiers

"Stop, both you and the hedgehog will answer to GUN"

But Maria pulled down the lever which releases the hatch to Shadow's capsule .

The gun soldiers shot Maria who then collapses to the floor

"MARIA" Shadow shouted

As Shadow's capsule starts to launch, Maria crawled up to Shadow

"Please Shadow, everyone's faith depends on … you"

Then Maria lays her head down, dead .

"MARIA" Shadow screamed as his capsule is then launched into space, end of video .

In the present

Fiona exclaimed "Oh…my…god" as she got up from the chair with tears running down her face .

"I told you, you didn't want to know" Hyper said as he pulled Fiona up close, comforting her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing in his chests while he wrapped his arms around her waist, patting her on the back, comforting her .

"I … can't imagine what GUN were like back then" Fiona said as she continues to sob into Hyper's chests "What kind of men they were"

Hyper kept patting Fiona on the back until she eventually calms down and her tears dried up .

"So, what about you Hyper, were you discovered by GUN"

"No" Hyper answered "I was in a room so secure that GUN didn't notice it"

"Then How was the Professor able to finish working on you during all the amidst of GUN's raid"

"When he started working on me, he created a computer with an AI to help work on me, but when GUN came on board the ark, raiding it, realizing that I'll be complete in a time where he won't be around to see the final results of my creation, he programed the computer to finish what he started before he went to meet his fate"

"Wow" Fiona exclaimed "So that's why you didn't get to meet anyone who were here"

"And I didn't get to meet my brother until 50 years later, I wasn't awakened until after the Black Comet was destroyed with the eclipse cannon, Shadow went all over the ark, giving one last look but accidently discovered my room when he went to the secure parts of the ark"

"So what did your brother do with you" Fiona asked

"He took me down to Earth, introducing me to Sonic and friends as well as showing me around Station Square and I even lived with him until I can get around on my own"

Then Hyper and Fiona went back home on Earth, Fiona took her meds so she doesn't get sick because of a certain Frog .

Outside, Shadow stopped by

"Hey Shadow" Hyper greeted "What's up"

"You and Fiona haven't been around today" Shadow responded "Where were you"

"Well" Hyper said then frowned and thought for a moment .

"I told Fiona about our origins and uh… I took her to the Ark"

"The Ark" Shadow repeated

"I know how much you don't want to be reminded of it as well as not going back up there for anytime soon"

"You took her up to the Ark"

"I was telling her about our origins, how were we created"

Then Fiona came out of the house upon seeing Shadow

"Hey Shadow" she said "Sorry about what you went through all those years ago"

Which Shadow frowned, reminded of what he experienced 50 years ago aboard the Ark .

"I…tried to prevent her from accessing the Ark's video files but she wanted to see them anyway"

"I…I loved Maria" Shadow said "I loved her very much"

Which Hyper and Fiona gave him a heartfelt hug .

"She maybe gone physically" Hyper said "But she's still alive, in your heart"

"Yeah" Shadow responded "But at least you didn't experience that tragic day like I have"

"So how have you been holding up since the night we saved you from your former destructix friends" Shadow asked

"Oh good, so far" Fiona responded "But I've been taking meds because of that Frog"

"I see" Shadow said "Just wanted to make sure how you guys are holding up since that incident" then Shadow left .


	7. Chapter 7

Fiona has so far took meds ever since the night she was licked by Flying Frog and making regular visits to the clinic but one day, Fiona was told by Dr. Frank the bear she no longer has to take any meds since the DNA test has shown that she won't be any infection .

"Hey Hyper" Fiona said as she got home "Guess what"

"Chicken butt"

"Chicken butt !?"

"Just kidding, what"

"I'm not getting an infection and I no longer have to take anymore meds"

"That's great" Hyper said as he pulled Fiona up close and hugged her

Then Fiona had a seductive attitude "You know, it's been a while since we last had our moment"

Realizing what she meant "Yeah but we agreed to have sex at least once in a while" Hyper responded

"I know, but let's make out" as she pushed him on the couch, got on top of him, removed her tank top, grabbed his dick, sticks it in her mouth and began sucking on it while also pressed her breasts on it and rubbed it up and down .

Hyper groaned as Fiona sucked on his dick .

Hyper stroked Fiona's hair as she continued sucking his dick which she purred and nudged her head, enjoying getting a head scratch .

Then Fiona swerved her tongue around Hyper's dick, tickling licking the tip of it then again rubbed her breasts up and down on it, first going slow and went faster from there .

"Ah yes Fiona, yes Fiona" Hyper said as he groaned in pleasure then he thrusted his dick in Fiona's mouth which Fiona begins to swallow his dick hard .

As Fiona continues to swallow his dick, Hyper groans "Oh man, I'm gonna cum" which his dick eventually bursts .

The cum juice bursts into Fiona's mouth she swallows them though some of the juice dripped on her chests .

"Wants some more sweetie"

"Uh, no thanks, all of that blowjob has tired me out"

"So, you wanna rest for a bit" Fiona asked

"Yes" Hyper replied

"Ok" Fiona responded

While Hyper took a nap on the couch, Fiona went to take a shower to wash off the cum juice, after taking a shower, Fiona then went to join Hyper on the couch .

When Hyper woke up few hours later, he nudged his head into Fiona's chests and wrapped his arms around her waist .

Upon waking up, Fiona responded by sticking Hyper beneath her tank top and stroked his quills which he purrs, enjoying his quills getting stroked .

"My beautiful vixen" Hyper sighed as he laid his head on Fiona's chests .

Fiona giggled as she then rubbed Hyper's back .

"I love you Fiona"

"I love you too sweetie, I love you too"

After cuddling for few more hours, Hyper and Fiona sat up .

"So Hyper, about Shadow, what happened next after 50 years when he woke up" Fiona asked

"When he was awakened 50 years later by the Professor's grandson Eggman, Shadow was hell bent on revenge, thinking Maria wanted to be avenged but unaware that Gerald programed him to carry out his revenge"

"Really" Fiona asked

Really" Hyper responded and went on "And plus, Shadow and Eggman were using each other, not caring what the others want, Shadow didn't care that Eggman wants to use the Ark to conquer the world while Eggman didn't care that Shadow wanted revenge"

"So they were using each other" Fiona asked

"Yes and that had been going on until Eggman (thinking he's won) pushed the button to get the eclipse cannon to fire at full charge after inserting the final emerald but both Shadow and Eggman were unaware that our late professor had something else in mind"

"And what was that" Fiona asked

"Gerald has somehow rewritten the programming where instead firing at full charge after inserting all of the Chaos Emeralds, the Ark would fall to this planet and upon collision, both the Ark and this planet would be…destroyed"

"My god, Hyper" Fiona gasped "Really"

"Really" Hyper responded That was the late Professor's plan for revenge but Shadow didn't care, he kept following his programming until Amy has somehow managed to convince him to help save the world when she said the exact same thing of what Maria said which Shadow remembered what Maria really wanted but although he kept the Biolizard busy while Sonic and Knuckles used the Master Emerald to stop the Emeralds in turn stopping the Ark from falling but unfortunately, the Biolizard too was following the late Professor's programming as it used Chaos Control to merge itself with the Ark, keeping on a collision course, although Sonic and Shadow defeated Biolizard and stopped the Ark from falling, but there was only one casualty"

"What was the casualty" Fiona asked

"After using Chaos Control to stop the Ark from falling, Shadow fell to this planet, presumed dead"

"But how is he still here" Fiona asked

"Well not long after stopping the Ark, Shadow was found and rescued by Eggman but when he found Shadow, Eggman discovered that Shadow lost memory, suffering amnesia"

"I see" Fiona said "But what about Black Doom, you mentioned that he helped create both you and Shadow, when did he came along"

"It was months later, Shadow was wandering all over the world, wondering who he was and why he was created when the Black Comet arrived, 50 years after Black Doom helped the Professor with our creations, but when Shadow met with Black Doom, he thought Black Doom could help him with his memories, Black Doom claimed he would help Shadow find his memories in exchange for the Emeralds he was promised but that was just a ruse, Black Doom used Shadow to get the Emeralds, not caring about Shadow's amnesia but thanks to the late Professor's video diary, not only did Shadow remember who he was but also realized why he was created in the first place and with that, Shadow puts the past behind him, defeated Black Doom and destroyed the Black Comet with the Eclipse and that's how Shadow's still here"

"Wow" Fiona exclaimed "Unbelievable"

Then Hyper looked at the clock and realized it's late, then turned to Fiona and said "It's been a while since we went out, wanna go out to eat"

"Sure"

"Well, there's a lot of good restaurants and we went to Outback so" then he asked "Hey, you like Italian, I thought maybe we could go to Olive Garden or something"

"Ok" Fiona responded as she and Hyper went over to Olive Garden but upon arrival, they met up with Sonic and Amy .

"Hey guys" Hyper said as he and Fiona met with Sonic and Amy

"Hey" Sonic responded

"This is a coincidence, meeting you here" Amy said

"Yeah, fancy meeting you here" Fiona responded

"Well, me and Amy were thinking of trying some Italian food so we decided to come here" Sonic said

"Hmm, well me and Fiona were thinking of the same thing so here we are" Hyper responded

"Since we're all here, why not a double date" Amy asked

"Yeah sure, why not" Fiona responded

"Ok" Hyper said

And so, the couples went inside Olive Garden and were seated but while waiting for the waiter

"So, what have you guys been doing" Sonic asked

"We went up to the Ark where Hyper told me about how he and Shadow were created" Fiona explained "But I feel sorry for what Shadow had to go through, all those years ago"

"Yeah, me too" Amy responded "When I begged Shadow to give these people a chance, he just suddenly acted weird, said something about what Maria wanted"

"It's because you said the exacted same thing of what Maria wanted" Hyper responded

Then Sonic changed the subject "I heard you were captured by your ex-boyfriend, How did you get out Fiona"

"Well actually, Hyper and Shadow came and got me" Fiona responded "But while I was cooped up in the warehouse, I was raped by my former frog friend"

"Were you okay" Amy asked

"Yeah, I was okay" Fiona replied "But because of that frog, I had to take some meds for a while in case if he left any bug juice in me" which Amy grossed out .

Then the waiter came, took their orders, first the couples ordered their drinks which they got it then they ordered their meals but while they waited .

"Hey Sonic, wasn't there some creature that also wanted revenge" Hyper asked

"Creature"

"You know, the one that was made of water Eggman was gonna use to destroy Station Square and rebuild it and as Eggman Land"

"Oh I know what you're talking" Sonic responded "That was Chaos"

"Chaos" Fiona repeated

"Yeah, we fought with a creature named Chaos" Sonic responded "Like Shadow, Chaos used Eggman to get the Emeralds to turn into Perfect Chaos"

"Why" Fiona asked

"Because Chaos too wanted revenge, centuries ago, there was an ancient echidna tribe"

"Ancient echidna tribe"

"Yep, ancient echidna tribe but all I know was that Chaos was angry at them for killing his Chao friends, he went as far as absorbing all of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into a massive monster, almost completely destroyed the world but fortunately, not all echidnas were bad"

"Not all of them" Fiona asked

"Nope" Sonic responded "There was a girl named Tikal who was friends with Chaos, sealed both herself and Chaos inside the Master Emerald, hoping his anger would vanish"

"Well, did his anger vanish" Fiona asked

"Unfortunately, no" Sonic responded "Even centuries later, Chaos was still mad, when he was unleashed by Eggman, he used him to get the Chaos Emeralds"

Then Hyper asked "Didn't you also go into that ancient temple in Mystic Ruins"

"Yeah" Sonic responded "And while I was exploring it, that was where I discovered a morale and that was where I first saw CHAOS' perfect form beforehand"

Then the waiter came with the meals the couples have ordered but as they ate .

Hyper asked "Hey Sonic, is that temple still around, I wanna check it out"

"I think it still is but it's been a while since I last went in there"

After they were done with their meal, they left a tip for the waiter and left but upon exiting Olive Garden .

"Hey Hyper, tomorrow, wanna check out that temple" Sonic offered

"Sure" Hyper responded

Then Hyper and Fiona bid Sonic and Amy good bye, went home and immediately went to bed but the next day, Hyper and Fiona went to the Mystic Ruins with Sonic who also brought Tails and Knuckles along for the ride .

They went to the Jungle part of it .

"I wasn't in this part of the ruins very much" said Tails

"Why weren't you" Fiona asked

"Because I was after a frog that ate an Emerald so that's why" Tails responded

The group ventured deeper into the jungle until they finally found the ancient temple .

"Ah, right where I left it" Sonic said as he and the group approached the temple, the statues had been left standing .

"This is the ancient temple" Fiona asked

"Yep" Sonic responded "This is it"

"Interesting" Fiona said as she looked around the temple .

"Let's look inside and see what's intact after all these years" Hyper said

"Yeah" Sonic responded excitedly

"Ok" Fiona said

"Careful" Knuckles warned "My ancestors have laid this temple with traps so be careful"

"Ok" Hyper responded as he and the group entered the temple .

Inside the temple, the group took out flash lights so they can see where they're going as they carefully made their way through the temple, avoiding traps that were set centuries ago by the ancient echidna tribe .

When the group entered the water snake sector, Sonic shivered

"What's the matter blue" Fiona asked

"Oh, um, n nothing" Sonic responded lyingly but Hyper saw it through .

"It's water isn't" Hyper asked which strucked Sonic hard .

"You and your aqua phobias" Hyper sighed

"You've been here right Sonic" Tails asked

"Y Yeah" Sonic nervously responded "I have been through here but had to risk getting wet while making my way up to the top and I don't like getting wet"

"I can teleport you up there if you want" Hyper offered

"Ok, thanks" Sonic responded then Hyper grabbed hands of both Sonic and Fiona and teleported to the highest platform while Tails lifted Knuckles up to it then the group went to next area .

Next, the group entered a chamber

"This was where I ran up a wall" Sonic said

"Really" Fiona asked

"Yeah" Sonic responded as he then jumped on the switch which the panels moved to a different position then glowed with a pink triangle .

"You see" Sonic explained "To walk up a wall, you have to make sure these panels glowing with pink triangles or you won't be able to walk the wall"

"Ok" Hyper said

While Sonic, Hyper and Fiona made their way to the highest platform by way of glowing pink triangles

Knuckles said "I was in here too Sonic"

"You were here to Knuckles, when"

"Right after you and Tails hopped the Tornado to hunt down the Egg Carrier"

"Which was also after Eggman tricked you into thinking we have the emerald shards when really we have the Chaos Emeralds"

"I was not tricked" Knuckles growled

"Yeah you were dumbass" Sonic

"Are they always like that" Fiona asked

"All the time" Hyper responded "Sonic has a habit of picking on that good'ol knuckle head"

"I heard that" Knuckles called out

When Sonic, Hyper and Fiona got to small room where they have to go from there to the platform that is on the other side of the chamber .

"I can light speed dash from here to there" Sonic said

"Sure you can" Hyper responded sarcastically

"Don't believe me, watch this" Sonic as he first stepped on the switch which the trail of rings appeared then Sonic seemingly ran on the rings as he made his way to the platform on the side .

"Alright, now I'm convinced" Hyper said as he took Fiona's hand and teleported to the platform while Tails flew up to it while Knuckles climbed up to it then the group entered the final room of the temple .

In the final room of the temple

"This is the room where I saw that morale" Sonic said as he and the group approached the huge image on the wall in front of them .

"This is the morale you saw earlier" Fiona asked

"Yep, that's the morale" Sonic responded then he asked "See that dragon there, that's CHAOS"

"That's CHAOS" Fiona exclaimed

"Yep, that's him and that's what he looks like when he absorbs all Chaos Emeralds mines the Master Emerald and I fought when he flooded Station Square"

"You fought him"

"Mm hmm" Sonic responded "In my Super form"

"He almost destroyed the world, if weren't for Tikal" Knuckles said

The group continued examining the image until they decided to exit the temple .

Outside of the temple

"Well, that's enough history for one day" Hyper said as he and the group exited the temple

"Yeah, I'll say" Fiona agreed

Then the group left Mystic Ruins and almost everyone went back home in Station Square except Knuckles who went back to Angle Island, continuing his duty in guarding the Master Emerald .


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the changes, I changed the genra from hurt/comfort to drama and romance so sorry about that .

Hyper and Fiona were flipping through channels but found nothing good to watch which they just turned off the TV and laid their heads back, bored .

"Well, you know everything about me and Shadow" Hyper said "As well as how Chaos almost destroyed the world out of vengeance"

"Yeah" Fiona responded but Hyper frowned "But I heard rumors that you were also with another group, who were you also with"

Fiona was quiet for a moment then finally she explained "Well, after we ended partnership with a creepy scientist Dr. Finitevus, I went to Moebius with Scourge where he took over it and made himself king and me as his queen and also formed the Suppression Squad"

"Suppression Squad"

"It's an anti-freedom fighters but anyway we used to rule it but then they turned on us (well notably Scourge) because of Miles"

"I bet you were a bad girl during your time with both the Destructix and the Suppression Squad"

"Yes I was sweetie, yes I was" Fiona agreed then asked "What are you gonna do to me, punish me, I've been such a bad girl"

"How am I gonna punish you" Hyper asked as he then thought for a moment then came up with something .

"Oh I know how I'm gonna punish you"

"What'cha gonna do, spank me" Fiona asked seductively

"Maybe" Hyper said then got up from the couch then pulled Fiona up as well but before Fiona had time to react, Hyper spun her around until her back's facing him then he reached his arms around her waist, unbuckled her belt which her pants fell to the floor then Hyper lowered Fiona's underwear and shoved his dick into her ass .

"Ah…yeah…baby" Fiona exclaimed "Fuck me, fuck…me" as she bent down to the floor as Hyper thrusted his dick up and down in Fiona's ass .

Hyper kept fucking Fiona harder, faster and deeper .

The further Hyper went in thrusting his dick, the more Fiona wanted

"Oh…yeah…baby" Fiona exclaimed "Harder, faster, deeper, deeper, deeper, DEEPER" then she screamed passionately as she and Hyper reached their climax as Hyper's cum juice burst into Fiona's ass .

While taking deep breathes

"That's enough punishment for one day" Hyper said as he carefully removed his dick from Fiona's ass

"Yeah" Fiona agreed "That is enough" as both she and Hyper went to the bathroom to clean themselves, after cleaning themselves, Hyper and Fiona relaxed on the couch, cuddling and snuggling with each other .

"My foxy woman" Hyper sighed as he laid his head on Fiona's chests

"Yes I am, sweetie" Fiona responded "Yes I am" as she gave him a good head scratch which he nudged his head into her chests and wrapping his arms around her waist .

Hyper and Fiona continued cuddling each other on the couch until there was a knock on the front door

"I'll get it" Fiona said as she got up from the couch and answered the door

In front of the door was Cream but surprisingly her Chao friend Cheese isn't with her

"Hey Cream" Fiona greeted "Where's your Chao friend Cheese" but Cream didn't responded

"Hey Hyper" Fiona called out "Cream isn't responding"

Hyper got up from the couch and went to the front door but noticed something weird about their rabbit friend .

Hyper bend down on one knee and looked real careful at Cream but suddenly realized that this isn't Cream at all .

Hyper lunched at Cream, sending her to street

"Hyper, what are you doing" Fiona asked

"That's no Cream" Hyper responded as Cream got up but before she had time to react, Hyper spin dashed at her then placed a foot on her, grabbed her neck and disconnected her head from her body revealing not only oil oozing from her but also disconnect wires as well .

"A robot" Fiona gasped

"And there's only one person we know who pulled this" Hyper said

"Eggman" Fiona exclaimed which Hyper nodded then there was a voice .

"I hope I got your attention Hyper"

Hyper picked up Cream's disconnected robotic head where the voice is coming fom

"You got more than our attention Doctor" Hyper responded

"Who's with you" Eggman asked

"Why me" Fiona responded

"Ah Fiona, so you escaped from one of my labs" Eggman exclaimed

"Yes I did you fat ass" Fiona replied

"What are you up to Doctor" Hyper asked "What are you doing with those androids"

"I'll be ruling the world with androids" Eggman answered

"Like when you tried to rule it with the Shadow Androids" Hyper insultingly reminded Eggman

Which got Eggman pissed "That blasted hedgehog, if it weren't for him and those blasted black aliens, the world would've been mine"

"Well, if Shadow can stop you so can I"

"Will you huh" Eggman asked suspiciously

"We'll beat you fat ass" Fiona said

"Hmph, well don't be so sure" Eggman responded "Not only have I modeled the androids after Shadow, Cream and you and Fiona, Hyper but I've also modeled the androids after everyone else including that meddling hedgehog Sonic but don't think I'll stop with the androids"

"What are you talking about" Hyper asked

"I'm also constructing the Egg Fleet" Eggman responded "When I'm finished, there'll be nothing you can do to stop me" then laughs evilly .

"Well, laugh off to this" Hyper said as he kicked the robotic head straight up into air and threw Chaos Spears at it, destroying it then destroys the android as well .

"Shadow's dealt with the androids before" Fiona asked

"Yeah, he has" Hyper responded "Sorry I didn't mentioned it earlier but Shadow has dealt with the androids while he was trying to figure who he was at the time"

"So how are we going to destroy those androids" Fiona asked "How are we gonna tell which one's real and which one's fake"

"Well, they don't respond with words, they respond with flaming rockets" Hyper responded "We gotta destroy those androids before the citizens would think that we've gone mad"

"Ok" Fiona said

Hyper and Fiona searched all over the city, looking for the androids but ran into Sonic and Amy

"Hey, what the hell's idea attacking us" Sonic asked in a pissed off mood

"Listen, there's a big misunderstanding" Hyper explained "The ones you were attacked by were the androids"

"Androids" Sonic and Amy exclaimed in a unison which Hyper nodded in response then Fiona explained "You see guys, Eggman created the android army but he won't stop there, he's building the Egg Fleet"

"And plus" Hyper said "Shadow's dealt with them before"

"I see" Sonic responded "If faker can take them out then so can I"

"Well then, let's bust some androids" Hyper said as he and Fiona as well as Sonic and Amy go search the city for androids to destroy .

While searching the city for androids, the group were joined by Knuckles as well as Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat who have come from the future and different dimension respectfully .

"Listen Silver, the ones that ruining the future are the androids"

"Thus the Doctor is involved" Blaze concluded which Hyper nodded .

"Can't wait to give those androids a knuckle sandwich" Knuckles said as he pounded his fist against his hand .

The group split up and went all over Station Square, finding and destroying any androids that they come across .

When there aren't any androids left

"You guys go on ahead and destroy the rest of the androids, me and Fiona will pay that Doctor a visit"

"Sure thing Hyper" Sonic responded as he and the rest of gang went on ahead to destroy the androids .

When Hyper and Fiona reached Eggman's base, surprisingly, Shadow was already there along with E-123 Omega .

"Guess you already got the memo" Hyper said as he and Fiona met up with Shadow and Omega up on the hill, overlooking the Eggman's base .

"Affirmative" Omega responded

"Yes, we are aware of the android incident" Shadow responded "We're also paying the Doctor a visit as well"

"Not surprised" Hyper said then explained "First we're gonna pull the plug on the android production then go after the fat ass himself"

"And make sure the air fleet doesn't take off" Omega finished which Hyper nodded then ordered

"Omega, open the door" which Omega responded "Affirmative" as he went to the side of the base, swapped his hands with grenade launchers and used them to blow open a hole in the base then Hyper, Fiona and Shadow got inside .

Inside the base

Alarms went off as the group stormed the base, destroying the robots as well as any androids that are active .

When the group reached the sector where the androids were created, they destroyed all unopened capsules and even the device that makes the androids .

Watching them from his security feed, Eggman was furious

"No" he yelled "My androids, ruined"

"I'll have to launch the Egg Fleet ready or not" Eggman said as he started launching ships from his base .

Back to the group

They kept destroying robots and androids when on the loud speakers

"Congratulations you bastards, you destroyed my beautiful androids but there's nothing you can do to stop me, I'm already in the air" then Eggman laughs evilly

"Damn it" Hyper exclaimed "Just when we were gonna lay a hand on the doctor now he's already in the air"

"We'll finish destroying the androids, you go on ahead, get aboard the fleet and get that fat bastard"

"Ok" Hyper responded as he and Fiona went to get aboard the fleet while Shadow and Omega continued destroying the androids, destroying more devices that are producing the androids .

Aboard the fleet

Hyper and Fiona made their way from one ship to the next, hijacking the cannons to take down the airborne enemies as well as the other ships then continued making their way to the flag ship where Eggman is there, waiting for them .

As Hyper and Fiona keep making their way from one ship to the next, suddenly they got stalled by an E-1000 which they carefully keep attacking it whenever it's exposed (since it has a shield) until Hyper and Fiona eventually destroyed it and kept moving forward .

Back at the base

Shadow and Omega kept destroying androids and production devices, when there aren't any left

"That's all of the androids" Shadow said

"And the android production has been expired" Omega added which Shadow nodded then said "Come on Omega, let's blow this to kingdom come"

"Affirmative" Omega responded as he and Shadow then attack the base's engines, sending the base into a meltdown .

While the countdown is initiated "Now let's meet up with Hyper and Fiona and take down that Doctor" Shadow said which Omega agreed "Affirmative" then Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and activated "Chaos Control" teleporting both himself and Omega to the Egg Fleet before the base blow up .

On board the Egg Fleet

Shadow and Omega made their way from one ship to the next, destroying any robots that got in their way while trying to meet up with Hyper and Fiona .

When Hyper and Fiona managed to aboard the main air base, they were to go through the door entrance when suddenly, huge hammer wielding robots appeared but fortunately Shadow and Omega arrived just in time .

"Thank god you made it" Hyper exclaimed "I didn't think you guys would make it"

"Well, we did Hyper" Shadow responded "We made it"

Then Hyper turned to Omega and ordered "Omega, eliminate these robots"

"Affirmative" Omega responded as he went to full battle mode and destroyed the gigantic hammer wielding robots that were blocking the entrance to Eggman .

After the robots were eliminated by Omega, the group went inside the air base and confronted Eggman

"It's over Doctor" Hyper said as he and the group slowly approaches towards the Doctor who grumbles "You ruined everything, you may ended my android production on the ground but up here, I'm just about ready to launch them"

Hyper looked out the window and saw that there were an army of androids, not is there an android of himself, Fiona and Shadow but also Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and even Mina .

"You fat bastard" Hyper exclaimed "You've been cloning, taking samples from us"

"Which leaves more for us to destroy" Shadow responded then asks "Onega, ready to destroy some more androids"

"Affirmative" Omega responded as he and Shadow jump through the window and started destroying the androids and the devices that's producing them much to Eggman's horror .

"No" He exclaimed "After all the trouble I went through, building those beautiful androids"

"Using the samples you stolen from us" Hyper said mocking the doctor

"While those two are busy" said Fiona "We have you all to ourselves Doctor"

"No" Eggman exclaimed "This cannot be the end, it can't be"

Then Eggman made run for it as he ran to his Eggmobile, attempting to flee but Hyper threw Chaos Spears at the mobile destroying it, leaving nowhere for Eggman to run .

Shadow and Omega who have destroyed all androids as well as the devices that creates them, joined Hyper and Fiona as they all surrounded Eggman .

"You're finished doctor" Shadow said "It's done"

Then Shadow handed cuffed Eggman then was kept a close eye on until GUN forces arrived and took him in and was sentenced to life in prison .

Then on the surface of Station Square

All the androids were destroyed, the remains were collected and confiscated by GUN .

As the city rebuilds itself, cleaning up the damage the androids have caused

Hyper and Fiona relaxed on the bench

"That was a long day" Hyper said "Destroying androids and kicking Eggman's ass"

"Yeah it was" Fiona agreed "It was a long day"

Then they were approached by Silver and Blaze

"Going back to the future" Hyper asked "Everything's settled in this time period"

"Yeah it's settled" Silver responded

"We'll be going back to our timeline" Blaze said

"Ok" Hyper said "Hope your future is as good as this"

"Yeah" Silver responded "Let's hope so"

Then Silver took out a warp ring, bid Hyper and Fiona good bye and went through the warp ring, going back to the future .


	9. Chapter 9

When Hyper came home after jogging for an hour, surprisingly, Fiona came out with only a white under garment .

"You've been jogging for an hour babe" Fiona said as she approached him as he comes in, close and locks the front door .

"Yeah" Hyper responded "But man am I sweaty, I'm gonna go take shower, I don't want get my sweat on my foxy woman" which Fiona giggled in response as Hyper went to take a shower to wash the sweat off then dried off and relaxed in bed with Fiona at his side which he and Fiona cuddled together .

"You know" Hyper said "I'm surprised you're out in your under garments, usually you're dressed"

"Well" Fiona laughed "Sometimes I want to get comfortable by not wearing any clothes" she then pulled Hyper up close, sticking his head under her bra and into her melons then she stroked his quills as well as rubbing his back which he purred as he nudged his head into her chests and wrapping his arms around her waist .

"I love you my foxy woman"

Which Fiona giggled as she continues stroking Hyper's quills then both she and Hyper took a nap with Hyper's arms wrapped around Fiona's waist and using her melons as pillows while Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck .

After taking a nap for a few hours, Hyper and Fiona got up

"You know sweetie" Fiona said as she got dressed "We've been doing great together, I know everything about both you and Shadow"

"And I know everything about you, a foxy ex-member of both the Destructix and Suppression Squad" Hyper responded which Fiona laughed and responded "Yeah" then playfully said "Still though I've been a bad girl"

"Well, you're my bad girl" Hyper playfully replied back "And I can do anything that I wanna do with you" which Fiona laughed "Your bad girl huh"

"Yep" Hyper replied "You're my bad girl now"

Then both Hyper and Fiona went up to each other and shared a moment's kiss .

"It's been awhile since we went to see a movie"

"Yeah it has"

"So what movie do you want to see"

"Fate of the furious" Hyper responded "I love Fast and the furious"

And so the couple went to the theater, bought tickets and watched "The fate of the furious"

After the movie, Hyper and Fiona were about to go home when a mobian fox showed up which Fiona recognized who it was .

"M Miles, what are you doing in this zone"

"Miles" Hyper repeated then asked "Uh, isn't that Tails'…"

"Yeah, it is his real name" Fiona responded "But this one's Miles, the Anti Tails from Moebius"

Which Miles nodded in response and said "We're taking you back to Moebius by order of Scourge"

"Moebius, that's where he went after me and Shadow fought him and saved you" Hyper said "Guess we humiliated him so much that it's no wonder that's how he got away while Shadow sent the rest of the Destructix to prison"

"Precisely" Miles responded "That's where he went after your brother humiliated him" then said "Now step aside, Scourge wants his Queen back"

Which Hyper response back "If he wants his Queen back, he'll have to get her back himself if he's not afraid to try to himself, Fiona's not going anywhere" as he then stepped in between Fiona and Miles, being protective of his foxy lover but Miles doesn't seemed bothered by it .

"Hmm, cute" Miles said but warned "Either let this go quietly and let the Queen return to her throne or would you like to have a talk with the entire Suppression Squad, doing it the hard way, the choice is yours"

Which Hyper hesitated, as he weighed his options Miles gave him but was about to make a decision when suddenly Fiona walked past him .

"I'll come back to my throne" Fiona said as she walked up and stood by Miles .

"Fiona, what are you doing" Hyper asked, shocked that his girlfriend decided to return to her former throne .

"I'm sorry Hyper" Fiona apologized "But I have to go back"

"But Fiona…" Hyper tried to protest but Fiona placed her fingers on his mouth and said I'll see what I can do to kick his ass ok sweetie"

"Ok" Hyper responded then simply said "I love you" as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed into her chests .

"I love you too sweetie" Fiona responded back "I love you too" as she too hugged him as well then both she and Hyper unwrapped arms from each other .

"We gotta move" Miles said "Don't want to keep the King waiting" as he took out a warp ring and tossed it to the ground in which the warp ring then became a huge goal ring .

"Here" Miles said as he tossed a spare ring to Hyper "Come to Moebius when you got yourself a decent group" which Hyper nodded then both Miles and Fiona went into the warp ring then the warp ring disappeared .

Hyper then went to gather a group, he first went up to his brother Shadow "Hey Shadow, I need your help with something"

"What is it" Shadow asked

"Me and Fiona found out where Scourge fled to after we humiliated him"

Where"

"Moebius, you've been there right"

"Yes I have" Shadow responded "When I teleported there with Chaos Control, that was when I helped Sonic kick Scourge's ass"

"Well that's where Scourge fled but that's also where Fiona is right now"

"Why"

"Because Scourge wants his Queen back" Hyper simply answered then asked "Will you go over there and help me get my foxy woman back"

"Sure"

"Ok" Hyper said "But when Fiona left with Miles, he said not to come unless I have a decent group"

"Sounds like we'll be going up against a formidable group" Shadow said

"Yeah" Hyper responded "And the group Fiona was associated with was the Suppression Squad and we have to get through them if I want save Fiona before Scourge does anything to her"

"So a decent group huh" Shadow asked curiously

"Mm hmm yep, we'll need a decent group if we're to go up against the Suppression Squad"

"Well then" Shadow said "Omega will be the muscle of the group"

And so Omega was recruited then Hyper went to Angle Island to recruit Knuckles who accepts it then Sonic and Amy have joined as well since they haven't been to Moebius in a while .

Then Silver and Blaze appeared from the warp ring

"Hey guys" Hyper said "Will you help me get through the Suppression Squad in Moebius so I can get Fiona back"

"Sure" Silver responded

"Yeah we can help" Blaze agreed

Then Hyper took out a warp ring that Miles gave him then threw it in the air from which the ring became a giant gold ring .

"Moebius, here we come" Hyper said as he and the group went through it, entering the Moebius Zone .

Meanwhile

When she reluctantly returned to her former throne, Fiona was not happy being her ex-boyfriend's Queen again especially after he cheated on her by having an affair with another woman .

"Come on babe" Scourge said "This is your throne"

"Was my throne" Fiona responded

"Come on why are you being like that"

"You know why" Fiona responded

"Huh"

"You cheated on me Scourge, cheated on me by getting laid with someone else"

"That never happened" Scourge lied trying to act like it didn't happened but Fiona knew it well, seeing it right through him .

"It did happened" Fiona replied "Yes it did, don't lie to me Scourge"

"Well you're my Queen now and don't think your boyfriend Hyper will come and save you" Scourge growled "Especially when I got the Suppression Squad protecting us and plus Fiona, he'll be a fool to come here alone" then he turned to his faith full servant Miles "He'll be a fool to come here right Miles"

"Right" Miles replied as he then saluted to Scourge like a soldier .

"Oh, I wouldn't so be sure" Fiona sarcastically responded then suddenly there was a voice "Scourge, come out and face us you coward"

"Us"

Scourge, Fiona and Miles came out of the throne and to Scourge's surprise, a fight was going on between Hyper's group and the Suppression Squad .

Omega and Knuckles fought with Boomer (Anti Rotor) with assistance from a blue Omega unit operated by Buns (Anti Bunnie Rabbot) while Amy fought with Alicia (Anti Sally Acorn) and Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze fighting with Patch (Anti Antoine D'coolete)

"Where's Hyper" Scourge demanded "Where is he" but before he had time to react, appearing out of nowhere from above and landed in front of Scourge was Hyper .

"You have some nerve sending out one of your own into our zone to capture one of our own" Hyper as he glanced at Fiona which Scourge begrudgingly replied "I get what I what want and I just got my Queen back so why don't you go back to that bat girl" "More like "Your former Queen" Fiona said as she walked over to Hyper's side, much to Scourge's surprise and Miles' chagrin .

"You still love him" Scourge asked in disbelief

"Mm hmm" Fiona nodded as she nudged her head on Hyper's shoulder but Scourge was pissed "Damn, damn, damn it, after I took your foxy girlfriend and still you come and ruin everything"

"Well, I wouldn't have come here if not for the advice, right Miles" Hyper said as he glanced at him who nodded in agreement with a smirk which Scourge is very pissed "I don't believe this Miles, you accepted me as your king and still you're against me"

"Oh we let you be our king alright" Miles responded "But we've been waiting for the moment and now it's time to take down our former king"

"I will not go down" Scourge growled not without a fight" then Scourge got so pissed that the seven jewels appeared and floated around him .

"Uh Miles are those the Chaos Emeralds" Hyper asked

"No, he's got the Anarchy Byrels" Miles exclaimed as Scourge transformed into a purple hedgehog catching everyone's attention .

"Impossible" Princess Alicia exclaims "We sealed them off, how did he get them"

"Oh I've been secretly stashing them all the while you fools have been serving me, do whatever biddings I tell you to do" Scourge answered

"Wait, what are Anarchy…" Hyper asked which Miles explains "You know how your emeralds work right, well the Anarchies works similarly but except…"

"These rely on both anger and hate" Scourge finished then said "Now time for all of you bastards to die" which everyone scattered as Scourge dished out energy attacks, trying to dodge them .

"Sonic" Hyper called out "You defeated him before right, how'd you beat him"

"The way I did it was the opposite" Sonic responded "I tricked and deceived him"

"Hmm, I see" Hyper said as he, Sonic, Fiona and others try to avoid Scourge's attacks but suddenly, Scourge fired an energy attack at one of the castle's support pillars which fell on Amy, falling on her legs which she screamed in pain .

"AMY" Sonic yelled as he raced over to her side but was helped by Knuckles and Omega lifting the pillars off of Amy's legs and throwing it aside "Ow. My legs, my legs" Amy groans, groaning from the pain of her legs .

"She requires medical attention" Omega said

"We'll take her to Dr. Kintobor" Alicia said as Boomer picks Amy and carries her bridle style to Dr. Kintobor's hospital tower .

"Get that purple bastard" Miles said as he and the Suppression Squad head over to the hospital tower to give Amy medical treatments "We'll try" Hyper replied as he and the others kept dodging Scourge's energy attacks .

"What do we do to beat him" Hyper asked

"We have to wear him down" Sonic responded "We have to wear him down long enough that he'll turn back" Hyper then comes up with a strategy .

"Shadow, here" Hyper called out as he threw a Chaos Emerald at his brother "See if you can freeze him with Chaos Control" which Shadow nodded as he raced up to Scourge and performed Chaos Control" freezing him .

"Now" Shadow yelled "Let's inflict as much damage as possible" as he and Hyper dished out their Chaos based attacks while Blaze attacks Scourge with flame based attacks until Chaos Control wears off, enabling Scourge to move .

"Think you can hit me, hit me" Scourge said as he rampaged through his castle, wildly launching his attacks until he went into a complete stop when Silver grabbed him with telekinesis .

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him" Silver said as he struggled to hold Scourge telekinetically "just try to hold him as long as you can Silver" Hyper said as he, Shadow and Blaze continued inflicting damaging until Scourge suffered a fatigue (due to how much damage he received as well as his super form has taken its toll on him) which he lowers down to the ground .

As he lowers to the ground, Hyper yelled "Get him" as he and the remainder of his group raced over to Scourge and beat him up, inflicting as much damage as possible until Scourge (recovering from his fatigue) used shockwaves to knock everyone back .

"Bastards" Scourge yelled "Don't you know how powerful I am, I am THE most powerful hedgehog in the world" which Hyper and Sonic nod to each other then they approached Scourge .

"Alright Scourge" Hyper said "If you're so powerful then let's see it" which Scourge smirkly responded "With pleasure" but just as he about to charge at the group, suddenly he turned back into a normal hedgehog as his fur color turned from purple back to green which he then dropped to the ground .

"No" Scourge exclaimed "You tricked me"

"Don't you know Scourge" Hyper asked then explained "Everything has its share of tolls, even your super form has to wear off at some point"

"Why you…" but just as Scourge was about to charge at Hyper, suddenly a warp ring appeared and appearing from it were weird looking cops .

One of them took out a gun and shot something at his neck, it was some sort of gold ring, encasing his neck which he tried to get it off but to no avail .

"Who are you" Hyper asked which one of the cops (that closely resembles Sonic) approached him and introduced himself "Officer Zonic at your service" as he shook hands with Hyper who repeated "Officer Zonic" which Officer Zonic nodded then explains "We are the Zone cops and we're from the No Zone"

"The No Zone" Fiona repeated as she walked to Hyper's side .

"That's right ma'am, we are from the No Zone" Officer Zonic responded then went on "We bring in those that the Zones can't handle and we bring them to the prison sector of the No Zone"

"I see" Hyper said "So you bring in criminals that no normal prisons here can't handle"

"That's right" Officer Zonic responded then turned to his co Officers and ordered "Zespio, Zector, make sure Scourge is properly restrained" "You got it" Officer Zector responded as he and Officer Zespio went to make sure Scourge is properly restrained but while they were doing that .

Scourge threatened "I'll find a way out and when I do, I'll make you all pay, you will pay Hyper, oh and so will you foxy bitch"

"Oh I don't know Scourge" Hyper sarcastically responded "Their prison is much more sophisticated then our own"

"Whatever" Scourge scoffed "Anyway, I will return and you will pay" before he and the Zone officers went into the warp ring which the warp ring then disappeared .

At the hospital tower, everyone recovered from the fight with super Scourge, while most of everybody were enjoying themselves, Sonic has been at Amy's side .

Then Dr. Kintobor came into her room and said "Good news, her legs aren't broken but I still think she needs to rest after that horrid fight with Scourge"

"Okay" Sonic said "Thanks Doc" then Hyper asked "Do these star posts still work Doctor"

"Yes" Kintobor responded "It still works"

"Well good" Hyper said "I'm ready to go home"

"Then let me set it up to where you'll return to the prime zone" Kintobor said as he goes to connect the star posts to the Prime Zone where Hyper and friends reside .

Then Miles approached Hyper "Thanks for your help in kicking Scourge's ass"

"Sure" Hyper responded "But hope we don't cross paths again"

"Oh we won't Hyper, we won't" Miles replies back

Then the Star Posts were activated

"That should do it" Kintobor said "Now you can go back home in the Prime Zone"

"Ok" Hyper said then turned to Fiona and asked "Ready to go home"

"Yes I am sweetie" Fiona responded "Yes I am"

And so Hyper and Fiona as well as the rest of the Prime Zone group went through portal and the last ones to go through are Sonic and Amy but as Sonic picks up and carry Amy bridle style .

"Thank you for everything" Amy said as she and Sonic went through the portal and returned to the Prime Zone .


	10. Chapter 10

It's been months since Scourge was defeated and within those months, Sonic's been helping Amy getting back up to her feet until she can walk again .

Hyper and Fiona have been dating for months now, ever since they first met, Hyper and Fiona have been doing well together .

Months later

One day, Hyper bought something at a Jewelry Store and went home .

"Hey Fiona"

"Yeah sweetie"

Then Hyper took out a small box but as he opens it "Will you be my foxy wife" revealing inside was a ring with a green jewel on it which Fiona gasped "Hyper" then smile and responded "Yes sweetie, I will be your wife" as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him big hug .

And so Hyper and Fiona got married and checked themselves in at the Emerald Coast resort for their honeymoon .

After honeymooning for a few weeks, Hyper and Fiona came home and after unpacking and putting away their stuff, they relaxed in bed .

"Think you can handle the pregnancies Fiona"

"Hmm maybe"

And so that evening, Hyper and Fiona got in bed and got laid

"Ok sweetie, get into me as much as you can" Fiona said as she sticked Hyper beneath her bra and into her melons .

"Ok" Hyper said as he shoved his dick into his wife's womb which she started moaning in pleasure "Oh…yeah…baby, get into me, get…into me"

Hyper thrusted his dick further and further into his wife, the further he went, the more Fiona wanted as she exclaimed "More baby, more" which Hyper did until both Hyper and Fiona were lulled into sleep .

Next morning

When Hyper and Fiona got up, Hyper realized that his dick is still inside his wife which he carefully removes it but noticed that Fiona got herself a big belly .

"Uh Fiona"

"What is it sweetie"

"Uh your stomach"

"My stomach"

Fiona looked down at herself and gasped upon realizing she got big belly .

"OMG Hyper, I'm pregnant" Fiona exclaimed

"Yep" Hyper responded "You're pregnant now but now you got to remain healthy at all times, not just for yourself but for the baby as well"

"Ok" Fiona responded

"So let's start you off with scramble eggs and orange juice" Hyper said as he went to the kitchen "That should be healthy for the baby"

"Yeah" Fiona responded "That should be healthy" but asked "But how long do I have to remain healthy"

"Hmm, I heard it takes at least 9 months" Hyper answered "That's how long it takes for most babies to grow all the while living inside their moms" then asked "Think you endure that long Fiona"

"Hmm, only one way to find out" Fiona responded as Hyper started cooking some scrambled eggs, once finished, Hyper then took out a plate and a fork then used a spatula to serve the eggs, scooping them up and puts them on the plate then took both the plate of eggs and a fork and put them on the table in front of his wife then took out a glass, poured some orange juice in the glass and gave it to Fiona .

Then Hyper made himself a breakfast burrito by first making some scramble eggs then cooked some sausages adding some chees "shredded cheese" to the eggs then warmed up the tortilla then added the eggs then the sausages then wrap it up then went to eat breakfast with his wife but while eating "I heard that some women have jeopardized their pregnancies"

"What do you mean" Fiona asked

Hyper explained "Well some women have taken risks by either drinking or smoking and that can harm the baby"

"Drinking" Fiona repeated as she looked at her orange juice

"What I meant was that some pregnant women took risks drinking alcohol"

"Oh ok" Fiona said as she sighed of relief "I thought I have to stop drinking"

"Oh, no, you don't stop drinking" Hyper responded "But just don't drink any alcohol like beer or wine ok"

"Ok" Fiona said

"The only thing you can drink is just some water, milk and juice" Hyper said but warned "I heard that pregnant women tend to get sick"

"Why" Fiona asked

"I don't know" Hyper responded "But that's what I heard"

And so Fiona went on a healthy diet, doing everything she can to keep her unborn child healthy until it's time to deliver it but when the time got closer to deliver the baby, Fiona got sick .

"Damn it, you weren't kidding when you said that women do get sick when they're pregnant" Fiona said

"Nope" Hyper agreed "I wasn't kidding" then asked "Can you handle a few more months before the baby is ready "

"Yeah" Fiona responded "I can handle few more months" but then got nauseated

"You should lie down and rest for a while, our child needs it too"

"Ok" Fiona responded as Hyper escorted her to bed then tucked her in .

"I'll be out for a bit" Hyper said

"Well okay" Fiona responded "But don't be out too long because I'll be needing you when I'm done with my nap ok babe"

"Ok" Hyper replied before he left and locked the house then went for a run all over the city then returned home few hours later and checked on his foxy wife .

Then went to the living room to watch something on TV to help pass the time until Fiona eventually woke up, got out of bed and sat with Hyper on the couch .

"You know, I'm actually excited of having our first child together" Fiona said as she rubbed her belly which Hyper rubbed it as well .

"Well, we still got few months to go before our first child is due" Hyper said which Fiona nods in agreement and so few months went by .

When a total 9 months have passed, suddenly in the middle of the night, Fiona woke with a start .

"Hyper wake up"

"What is it"

"My water broke"

"Ok, then let's get you to the hospital" Hyper said as he picked Fiona bridle style then teleported to the hospital .

At the hospital, doctors and nurses prepped Fiona as she is placed on a stretcher and escorted to the baby sector of the hospital with Hyper by her side .

Then one of the technicians brought in a strange computer, bringing it over to the right side of Fiona then took out a weird device and rubbed it on Fiona's stomach then on screen was a weird looking figure .

"What's that" Fiona asked

"That's your baby" the technician answered then left

"Look at that Hyper" Fiona said "That's our baby"

"Yep" Hyper responded "That's our baby and looks like he's going to be our son"

"I'll be right back" Hyper said as he left the room and went to use the restroom but when he got out .

One of the nurses raced up to him "Your wife's making a delivery" which Hyper races into the room and ran to his wife's side .

"You can do it Fiona" Hyper said as he held her hand "Just relax and push"

But as she tried to push, Fiona exclaims "Oh god, it hurts like fuck" but Hyper kept encouraging her "Come on, keep pushing, keep pushing"

She continued pushing her son out, she gagged out in agony then screamed as she gave a final push which out came her son, a red streaked hedgehog with yellow tips, the nurse cut the cord that connected the baby male hedgehog to his mother, took him to the sink rinsed all the blood off (which the baby hedgehog cried) then wrapped him in a towel, went back to the room where Hyper and Fiona were waiting and handed the baby hedgehog to his mother .

"Look at him Hyper" Fiona exclaimed "He has the same colors as me"

"Yeah he does" Hyper said as Fiona cradled her son in her arms, stroked her son's quills which he stopped crying and purred as he nudged his head up and down, enjoying his quills being stroked .

"What are we gonna name him" Fiona asked

"How about Hyper Jr"

"Ok" Fiona responded then turned to her son and said "Hear that, you'll be Junior" which Junior the red striped black hedgehog with yellow tips nodded and laid his head on his mother's arm and fell asleep .

A few days later, Hyper and Fiona were allowed to their new born son home .

At home, Fiona placed Junior in his crib for his nap then went to relax on the couch with Hyper .

"Well, here's to our first child" Hyper said

"Yep" Fiona agreed "Our first child together"

Within weeks Hyper and Fiona introduced Junior to Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails and Mina, Hyper even introduced Junior to Shadow as well .

Years later

As 6 year old Junior got on a bus to his first day at school

"Can you handle another 9 month pregnancy" Hyper asked as he and Fiona got back inside the house and locked the front door .

"Hmm, maybe" Fiona responded "Why, thinking of having another child"

"Probably"

"You know sweetie" Fiona said "It's been awhile since we last had our moment" which Hyper smirked "Well then, let's see if you can handle another intercourse" as he and Fiona went to their bedroom .

While Hyper just took off his shoes, Fiona threw off her clothes and boots then both she and Hyper got in bed, under the covers and started their intercourse .

"Oh yes Hyper, yes Hyper" Fiona moaned in pleasure as Hyper shoved his dick into her womb, thrusting it in and out .

"Oh yes, get into me as much as you can babe" Fiona said as she held Hyper by his neck while he held on to his wife's waists as both he and Fiona thrusted each other until they reached their climax .

"More baby, more" Fiona groaned which Hyper obliged as he and Fiona went through the process again until they eventually got lulled to sleep but as they fell asleep .

"I love you my Foxy woman"

"I love you too sweetie, I love you too"

When Hyper and Fiona woke up few hours later, Hyper looked at the clock and realized what time it is "Damn, it's noon and Junior is gonna be here within half hour"

And so Hyper got his shoes, while he went to get lunch ready for Junior, Fiona went to take a shower, once finished, Fiona then got dressed then helped Hyper finish making lunch then went out the front of the house where Junior got off the bus and went inside the house and had lunch with his parents .

On the days when Junior's at school, Hyper and Fiona have been making love in bed but everyday after school and in the weekends, Hyper and Fiona spent time with their son .

Hyper and Fiona kept making love until eventually Fiona got pregnant and soon 9 months went by and the couple gave birth to a baby female fox which they named her Sarah .

One day while Hyper, Fiona and their kids are having a picnic with their friends Sonic and Amy, Tails, Mina and Cream .

Suddenly Shadow appeared via teleportation which Junior exclaims "Uncle Shadow" as he runs over to his uncle while baby Sarah Fox looks at him .

"Hey Junior" Shadow said as he bent down on one knee and hugged his nephew but glances at Hyper who knew Shadow has something important to say .

Hyper got up and approached his brother

"What's up"

"Scourge has somehow escaped the Prison Zone and is on his way to this Zone"

"Dad, who's Scourge" Junior asked

"Uh, he's just a green jerk" Hyper answered

Suddenly a portal appeared, coming out of it was Scourge who is very pissed

"Thought you saw the last of me you bastards" Scourge asked then notices Junior and his baby sister Sarah Fox and exclaims "Ah so you and the foxy babe have kids huh well then I'll take them once I'm through with you Hyper" which Shadow and Hyper stood their ground, being protective of their families but surprisingly Junior jumped in the air, disappeared via teleportation and reappeared in front of Scourge, literally kicked him in the face, knocking him out, surprising his friends and families .

"Wow Junior" Hyper exclaimed as he caught his son in his arms "Nice kick"

"Thank you daddy" Junior responded

Before Scourge had time to retaliate, the Zone Cops appeared from the portal and shot a collar ring at him, making him slow again .

Officer Zonic walked up to Hyper

"We've managed to contain the riot Scourge used as a distraction" Officer Zonic explained "While most us are repairing all the damage he has caused, however, we've transferred our prisoners from the old prison to a new one but unlike the old one, the new one is advanced and sophisticated, while we retained the original prison cells for the regular inmates, however, we've also created special cells for prisoners like Scourge"

"What do you mean" Hyper asked

"Each of the special cells has its own theme" Officer Zonic answered then asks "This Zone's Sonic is afraid water right"

"Yeah"

"Well, we'll put Scourge in an aqua theme cell since he's got to be afraid of water as well"

"No" Scourge exclaims "You can't put me in there"

"We can and we will" Officer Zonic responded "Let's send him to an aquatic cell"

"You hear that greeny" Officer Zector asked "You'll be shark bait"

As Scourge squirmed, trying to get free to no avail .

"Bye Scourgie" Fiona said "See you in your next life" as she waved at him before he and the officers disappeared into the portal then the portal vanished .

"Hey Shadow" Hyper asked "Where in the hell is Rouge, I haven't seen her since she was with Scourge months ago, trying to take my foxy woman's place"

"Oh Knuckles got that taken care off" Shadow replied "He's got her locked up in chains and they're going to have a sweet time of their lives"

At Angle Island

At the top of the shrine where Knuckles guards the Master Emerald, Rouge was naked (but she still wears gloves and boots) her hands are chained behind her back .

Knuckles had her lay on her stomach with her head facing his balls but as he pulled her up close to it .

"Please Knuckles" Rouge begged "I'd do anything, anything but this"

"Oh you'll do something bat girl" as he first had her suck on his dick then gets up, goes over to behind Rouge and shoves his dick into her ass .

"This is your punishment for the crimes you committed" Knuckles said as he fucks her in the ass . "Oh…oh…oh" Rouge moaned then screams "OH"

At Hyper and Fiona's house

That evening when they sent kids to bed after they had dinner, Hyper and Fiona relaxed on the couch .

"Two kids would be enough" Hyper said which Fiona agrees "Yeah, it's enough kids for this family"

"Well, you can never have too many" Hyper said then both he and Fiona cuddled on the couch but as they cuddled together .

"I love you Fiona" Hyper sighed as he laid his head on his wife's chests

"I love you too sweetie" Fiona responded "I love you too"

End


End file.
